


21 грамм

by Herr_Pechvogel, Schuu



Series: 21 грамм [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M, Ангелы, Демоны, Юмор, драма, секс, триллер, экзорзисты, экшн
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-04
Updated: 2018-04-04
Packaged: 2019-04-18 12:23:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 14,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14213097
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Herr_Pechvogel/pseuds/Herr_Pechvogel, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Schuu/pseuds/Schuu
Summary: Суге по жизни попадаются замечательные знакомства: голодные демоны, бухающий ангел, озабоченный полукровка, азартный игрок неизвестного происхождения. И Ушивака.





	21 грамм

**Author's Note:**

> Текст написан на hq!!fucking fest для команды Суги

Сердце колотится так, что вот-вот выпрыгнет из груди, и Суга с трудом переводит дыхание, заставляя себя успокоится. Рубашка противно липнет между лопатками и под мышками, на зубах отчетливо ощущается штукатурная пыль. Это неважно, главное, что руки не дрожат. Суга смотрит на ладони, на которых черным маркером выведены пентаграммы, ― ни одна линия не стерта, все успело высохнуть.

Когда тремя днями ранее к нему пришел человек по имени Кита Шинске с просьбой о проведении экзорцизма, Суга предположил, что будет непросто. Но не знал насколько.

Двум братьям-кицуне кажется забавным поселиться в близнецах Миях, а вот Суге ― не очень. Юмор у демонов специфический, а уж у восточных тем более.

― Су-уга, ― напевая зовет один из братьев, и Суга легко определяет, где тот сейчас.

Этот кицуне уже на этаже, но второго брата не слышно, и Суга почти уверен, что ловушка сработала. Для того, чтобы заманить в нее демонов, приходится увести их за собой подальше от города. Заброшенный загородный отель подходит по всем параметрам. Увести демонов ― особенно только вселившихся, голодных и еще дуреющих от ярких ощущений ― легко, если ты не против потерять немало собственной крови. К счастью, у Дайчи всегда есть заранее подготовленный запас ― Суга мог бы уже стать почетным донором. 

Он прислушивается и различает шаги Мии, затем встает и бесшумно обходит его через пробитый в стене проем. Суга точно знает, что по запаху кицуне не сориентируются ― запрещающие татуировки на руках не позволяют демонам ни вселиться, ни даже учуять, ― и потому спокойно пробирается на нижний этаж, проверить ловушку.

Он замечает фигуру в светлой куртке ― Осаму, тот движется на запах крови, что Суга оставил в ванной одного из номеров.

― Я слышу тебя, Суга, какой сладкий аромат. ― Стекло хрустит под его ботинками, звук отчетливо отдается в ушах и резонирует с хрустом пыли на зубах. Демон исчезает в темном проеме, полный уверенности в своей победе.

Суга сглатывает сухим горлом, скользит следом и, прежде чем Осаму успевает обернуться, хватает его сзади за волосы, другую руку с печатью кладет на лицо. Ванна полностью готова, заполнена водой до краев, теперь нужно толкнуть ослабевшего от печати демона вперед. Сердце колотится где-то в горле, легкие на каждом вдохе по-новой забивает штукатурной пылью. Скоро должно стать легче. 

Одним жестким пинком Суга заставляет его встать на колени. Осаму успевает издать короткий то ли крик, то ли рык, но Суга быстро опускает его лицом под воду. В самую настоящую святую воду. Осаму, вернее кицуне в нем, вырывается, кричит, рубашка Суги намокает от брызг, волосы липнут к лицу. Приходится приложить немало усилий, чтобы удерживать Осаму и одновременно читать изгоняющее заклинание. В горле першит, но голос у Суги не срывается. Вся комната озаряется искрящимся оранжевым светом. Остается прочитать лишь пару предложений, когда Сугу отрывает от пола и швыряет прямиком в ванну. Все переворачивается перед глазами, и кажется, внутренности переворачиваются тоже.

Его телу приходилось терпеть удары и посильнее, но все равно боль пронзает спину, Суга не успевает вынырнуть хоть на секунду и вдохнуть, когда чьи-то крепкие руки ложатся ему на грудь и давят, удерживая внизу. Сердце отчаянно колотится в чужие ладони. Через толщу воды получается различить второго из близнецов ― Ацуму, и, черт, он слишком быстро пришел на помощь брату, Суге с ними двоими не управиться.

Идея умереть вот так совсем не прельщает, как и возможная компания в аду, где за Сугой выстроилась целая очередь. Он сопротивляется изо всех сил, дергает и царапает чужие запястья, но отошедший от неудавшегося заклинания Осаму присоединяется к брату.

Святая вода не причиняет Суге никакого вреда, но и не помогает. Без заклинания она всего лишь доставляет демонам легкий дискомфорт, который те без труда игнорируют и топят его в четыре руки.

Суга захлебывается и чувствует, как темнеет в глазах, последнее, что он помнит, ― удивительное ощущение спокойствия и тишины.

― Просыпайся, Су-уга-а. ― Чей-то голос вырывает из дремоты, тянет сознание Суги к свету, и он надеется, что это не ад. ― Сугавара, неужели ты умер?

― Не дождетесь. ― Он понимает, что все еще в обычном мире. Легкие еще горят, грудная клетка ноет. Больно ― это хорошо. Значит, он точно живой.

― Потрясающе…

Суга чувствует влажное прикосновение к руке, которое внезапно обжигает как огонь. Ему тяжело собраться с силами, шевельнуться, так что приходится просто терпеть, и лишь открыв глаза, он видит перед собой на коленях одного из Мий.

― Эй, Суга, ты так легко не умрешь, не надейся, ― почти шипит тот и проводит языком от запястья Суги до самого локтя. Улыбается ― скалится даже. В глазах ― как отблески углей, но в заброшенном отеле точно ничего не горит. Кроме, кажется, кожи Суги.

Руку жжет, будто от кислоты, боль пронзает до самых костей, и кожа вокруг защитной татуировки краснеет и покрывается волдырями. Суга чувствует то же самое на второй руке, боль резкая, острая, прошивает до макушки, но он не может удержаться от смеха. Веселиться ― не самый лучший вариант, когда два демона кицуне готовы постараться отгрызть ему руки, чтобы добраться до души, но удержаться сложно.

― У вас ничего не выйдет. ― Суга даже не пробует забрать руки, вместо этого обводит комнату взглядом ― к счастью, его не стали далеко тащить от установленной ловушки.

Это номер в отеле с облезлыми обоями, на которых даже просматривается почти затертый рисунок, мебель и ковер вытерлись и облупились от старости, а стул под Сугой опасно скрипит и раскачивается.

― Мы уничтожим тебя медленно и осторожно, ― шепчет Ацуму, игнорируя слабый протест. Его лицо вдруг резко оказывается совсем близко, и даже в темноте Суге видно, какие у него сейчас нечеловеческие черты. Ацуму не моргает, улыбка ― неестественная, как прорезанная в куске пластилина, дыхание слишком горячее. Суга отстраненно думает, что без кицуне внутри Ацуму даже был бы красивым.

― Постараемся, чтобы ты испытал как можно больше боли. ― Осаму смотрит снизу вверх совсем черными глазами, сильнее впивается пальцами в предплечье и широко ведет языком до самого сгиба локтя.

― Люди потрясающе пахнут, когда им больно.

Суге кажется, что он чувствует прикосновение чего-то мягкого и пушистого под самым подбородком ― так ласково, дразняще. Скорее всего, это просто дыхание Ацуму, но в голове мутится. От фантомной ласки почти тошнит.

Руку сводит судорогой от боли. Суга запрокидывает голову и прикрывает глаза. Обычные демоны не очень умны по своей природе, сильные и жестокие ― да, но в стратегии и расчете с людьми им не сравниться. По этой причине Суга предпочитает иметь дело с первыми, от них хотя бы знаешь, чего ждать.

Кожу снова жжет от прикосновений языков, мазки боли ― один за другим, как будто несмотря на защиту, демоны все равно находят его вкусным. Не хочется дожидаться, пока в ход пойдут зубы, и Суга рад услышать тихий писк откуда-то из-под пола. План “А” с ванной не сработал, но Суга не дожил бы до своих лет, если бы у него не было плана “Б”.

― Кита, во что ты меня втянул? ― вздыхает он.

От звука братья вздрагивают и смотрят друг на друга, затем переводят взгляды на Сугу.

― Вы закончили? ― на губах появляется довольная улыбка, Суга собирается с силами и рывком тянет руки на себя и закрывает голову, когда раздается взрыв.

Не самый мощный, но достаточный, чтобы обрушить пол в и без того разваливающемся отеле, а вместе с ним и всех троих. Приземление не самое мягкое, отчего Суга с сожалением думает, что опять придется обращаться за помощью к Дайчи и, возможно, сращивать пару ребер.

Они проваливаются в едва наполненный бассейн и сразу промокают до нитки, братья шипят от большого количества святой воды. Суга через боль поднимается на ноги, проверяет целостность печатей на руках и кладет ладони Осаму и Ацуму на лица прежде, чем они они успевают встать. Оба кицуне хватаются за Сугу ослабевшими руками и беспомощно рычат проклятья, пока он читает заклинание изгнания.

― Мы вернемся и найдем тебя!

― Заткнись! Заткнись!

― Надо было откусить тебе язык!

Но Суга не слушает их и успевает проговорить заклинание до конца. Крики мешают не больше, чем плеск воды вокруг и эхо собственного голоса ― профессионализм не пропьешь. Печати озаряются светом, ослепляют кицуне, и уже в следующий миг оба слабеют и валятся в воду. Все заканчивается, и Суга с облегчением выдыхает и отшатывается в сторону. Слабость во всем теле напоминает о количестве потраченной на экзорцизм энергии, но еще ― надо как-то вытащить Мий, пока они не захлебнулись. Суга прикидывает, как будет тащить хотя бы одного, и руки и грудная клетка тут же отдаются ноющей болью.

― Может спустишься и поможешь? ― Суга поднимает голову и смотрит на Киту, который стоит на краю бассейна.

― Да, ― он как будто не успел отойти от увиденного ― еще бы, для обычного человека, пусть не самого впечатлительного, это все равно шок.

Но Суга рад, что Кита здесь.

― Спасибо, ― говорит тот, когда они погружают бесчувственных Мий в машину, ― я перевел деньги на твой счет.

― Отлично. ― Суге плевать, что он промочит сиденье, потребность в отдыхе растет с каждой минутой, и остается только надеяться, что он не вырубится по дороге. Голову ведет от слабости, кажется, каждая косточка в теле ноет. На предплечьях все еще два локальных пожара, кожу печет, и от этого дрожат пальцы.

Кита подбрасывает его до небольшой частной больницы в центре города и уезжает. Суга стучит в заднюю дверь, опираясь о нее плечом, и это не самая лучшая идея, потому что когда та открывается, он валится прямо на Дайчи.

***  
― Убеди меня, что это просто уличная драка. ― Дайчи выглядит уставшим и недовольным, он ставит на столик рядом с Сугой чашку кофе, и приятный аромат пробуждает аппетит.

Уже утро, Суга абсолютно не помнит, как отрубился, но когда тянется за напитком, обнаруживает перебинтованные предплечья. Грудь уже почти не болит, спасибо чудодейственным лекарствам Дайчи, чем бы они ни были.

― Почти. Спланированное нападение. ― Суга решает не уточнять, кто именно спланировал и напал. Дайчи ничего не знает о его работе, хотя наверняка догадывается, а еще не задает вопросов и помогает.

«Цените докторов», ― вспоминается наставление Ойкавы.

― Точно, именно так это и выглядит, ― с неприкрытым сарказмом говорит Дайчи. ― Тебе повезло, что я еще не уехал.

― Как будто ждал меня, ― улыбается Суга, размышляя о странной заботе со стороны доктора. Дайчи только негромко фыркает в ответ на улыбку и отворачивается. Суга любуется розовыми кончиками ушей.

Кофе приятно согревает, но желудок требует нормальной еды. Дайчи садится за свой стол и записывает что-то в журнал.

― У тебя была трещина в ребре, я сумел избавиться от нее, но постарайся не ввязываться в драки ближайшие несколько дней. ― Дайчи делает паузу, и Суга невольно задумывается, какие такие чудеса техники позволили ему срастить трещину в кости за одну ночь. Но ― Дайчи не задает вопросов, и Суга тоже держит свои при себе, хотя иногда они так и пляшут на кончике языка. ― Руки будут заживать чуть дольше, я не знаю, что это за кислота…

― Ну, это не совсем… ― начинает Суга, но Дайчи чуть повышает голос.

― …и знать не хочу, спасибо. Ты свободен.

Суга с облегчением смеется. Дайчи просто находка, без него приходилось несладко.

― Ты не представляешь, как я тебе благодарен.

― А ты не представляешь, как был бы благодарен я, если бы ты перестал заваливаться ко мне без предупреждения.

― Обязательно в следующий раз позвоню заранее.

У Дайчи становится жестче линия плеч, он сжимает губы и недовольно вздыхает, когда слышит про «следующий раз». Суга сползает с постели, залпом допив кофе. Мягко дотрагивается до чуть закатанного рукава белого халата, еще раз благодарит, прежде чем уехать домой.

Тело все еще тяжелое и шевелиться лишний раз не хочется, еще меньше хочется о чем-либо думать, и Суга валится лицом в подушку. 

***  
_Девять лет назад_

― Я ищу экзорциста по имени Сугавара Коуши.

Суга смотрит на высокого незнакомца, который за уверенным взглядом прячет отчаяние. Сколько раз Суге доводилось наблюдать подобное, но с этим типом что-то не так, он отличается. Как будто просить чьей-то помощи ― это ниже его достоинства, и все же он здесь.

― Вы его нашли, ― говорит Суга, дежурно улыбаясь.

Незнакомец облегченно выдыхает, возвращает такую же улыбку и без разрешения переступает порог квартиры.

Спустя полчаса рассказа Суге хочется выпить святой воды, а заодно плеснуть ею в гостя, но он понимает, что это не сработает на таких, как он.

― Я правильно понял, демон нанимает меня, чтобы изгнать другого демона? ― уточняет Суга, надеясь, что его веселье будет не очень заметным.

Ойкава закатывает глаза и поправляет и без того идеально сидящий пиджак. Он вообще весь такой, как этот пиджак ― будто отглаженный. Только волосы в художественном беспорядке ― Суге интересно, сколько же демон потратил времени, чтобы уложить челку в стиле «я таким красивым и проснулся, честно-честно».

― Я лишь наполовину демон ― это раз. И два ― он преследует меня везде все три месяца с совершеннолетия, я заплачу любые деньги, только верни его обратно в ад. ― Странным образом это звучит одновременно как отчаянная просьба и деловое предложение.

Суга прикидывает выгоду от сделки с полукровкой, а для таких деньги, как правило, не проблема. Да и за избавление от настоящего демона, а не простого одержимого, плата должна быть выше. Суга пускай и талантливый экзорцист, и уже немного на слуху, но еще слишком молод, чтобы иметь со своего занятия по-настоящему большие деньги.

― Я могу помочь, но здесь нужен контракт.

― Контракт? Какой контракт? ― недоумевает Ойкава.

Прекрасно, демон, который еще и не в курсе контрактов. Он совсем мальчишка по стандартам ада, и не знает, как устроен пограничный мир, как будто с детства рос человеком, а в один день услышал, что кто-то из его родителей _чертовски_ хорошо повеселился. Чутье у Суги отличное, и потому не удивительно, что парень в тихой панике. «Ну супер».

― Обычный контракт на крови: услуга за услугу. Я помогу тебе избавится от твоего демона, а ты поможешь мне, когда я попрошу.

― Хорошо, ― почти перебивает его Ойкава ― он согласен на все и, когда раздается стук в дверь, добавляет: ― не советую открывать.

Суга игнорирует его и все же открывает, обнаруживает на пороге высокого и крепкого мужчину. С первого взгляда становится понятно, что перед ним не человек, Суга пусть и не отличает сущности по щелчку пальцев, но от этого парня разве что серой не разит. Он будто даже не слишком старается скрываться ― необходимый минимум, не более. Позади слышится стон Ойкавы.

― Знакомься, это Ушивака.

― Ушиджима Вакатоши, вообще-то, ― поправляет мужчина, ― мне не нравится это прозвище, пожалуйста, не называй меня так.

Суга находит его манеру поведения странной, чересчур вежливой. И если бы не пугающая аура, он бы захлопнул перед этим Ушивакой дверь.

― Чем могу помочь? ― интересуется Суга.

― Я пришел за Ойкавой Тоору, ― прямо говорит Ушиджима.

― Ну ладно. ― Суга пожимает плечами и отходит в сторону.

― Не впускай его! ― паникует Ойкава. ― Я же согласился на контракт!

Он подрывается с места и бросает быстрый взгляд на окно, как будто просчитывая варианты побега. Это почти смешно, потому что полукровке вроде него доступны демонические силы. Он либо не знает, как ими пользоваться, либо умеет, но плохо. Суга складывает все известные в этом уравнении, и по всему выходит, что Ойкава вряд ли развивал свои силы до недавнего времени, и уж точно не общался со «своими». Скорее всего, манифестация демонической части и в прямом смысле адской силы была поздней. Суга прикидывает: раз такое дело, с этого Ушиджимы сталось бы запустить ее намеренно, резко, спровоцировав собственной силой.

Суга быстро бросает взгляд на взбудораженного Ойкаву и на миг даже замирает, пораженный. Смешанная кровь способна на многое, например ― создавать шедевры искусства, подобные Ойкаве. Суга ловит себя на мысли, что вообще-то пугать такие шедевры ― идея плохая, тем более, когда они обращаются за помощью, потому он вздыхает и оборачивается к замершему у порога Ушиджиме.

― Не переживай, отсюда он не сможет тебя достать.

Ушиджима и правда стоит неподвижно и выглядит озадаченным. Демоны к Суге рвутся если не каждый день, то очень часто и по совершенно разным причинам, так что вся квартира по периметру давно оснащена защитными барьерами, а окна и двери ― пентаграммами-ловушками. Хочешь зайти ― пожалуйста, выйти? ― нет, извини.

― Так, ладно, давайте разберемся. ― Суга дает Ушиджиме стул в его временную тюрьму диаметром два метра, и подтаскивает еще один, усаживаясь задом наперед и опираясь локтями о спинку.

― Ха, ― Ойкава быстро смелеет и даже подходит к ним ближе, ― так тебе и надо, Ушивака.

Ушиджима благодарит за стул и вопросительно смотрит на Ойкаву.

― Понимаю вашу осторожность…

― Сугавара, ― подсказывает Суга.

― Понимаю вашу осторожность, Сугавара. Что вы хотите обсудить?

Суга бросает взгляд на Ойкаву ― кажется, с ним скучать не придется, как и с его… Суга осекается в собственных мыслях, не зная, как правильно назвать Ушиджиму. Сводным братом? Опекуном из ада?

― Мой клиент обратился ко мне за помощью, суть его просьбы проста ― избавиться от тебя, ― начинает Суга.

― Это правда? ― Ушиджима выглядит еще более озадаченным, когда смотрит на Ойкаву. ― Но почему?

― Потому что ты меня достал, ― фыркает Ойкава.

― Ойкава, ты не понимаешь, какие возможности упускаешь, оставаясь в мире людей. Тебе следует пойти со мной.

― Только не это… ― Ойкава закатывает глаза, а Суга подпирает щеку рукой, наблюдая за ними.

― Ад ― лучшее место для тебя.

― Замолчи.

― Отец ждет тебя, и я считаю, что…

― Так, ладно, ― вмешивается Суга, прерывая спор. ― Ойкава никуда не пойдет, так что придется тебе решать этот вопрос со мной. Предлагаю следующий вариант: я изгоняю тебя здесь и сейчас, это больно и неприятно, зато действенно и надолго. И выполняю свою часть контракта.

― Мне бы этого не хотелось.

Найти подход к Ушиджиме оказывается легко, Суга с первого взгляда понимает, что с этим демоном получится договорится, хоть и приходится немного лукавить.

― Согласен, мне тоже. Тогда предлагаю другое, мирное решение. Ты возвращаешься в ад самостоятельно и сообщаешь, что Ойкава не принял твое предложение. Как я понял, тащить силком ты его сейчас не можешь.

Ушиджима замолкает и как будто о чем-то раздумывает, и Суга улавливает ошарашенный взгляд Ойкавы, который, кажется, не верит, что проблему можно было решить так. Проходит некоторое время, прежде чем Ушиджима вновь заговаривает:

― Сугавара, я правильно понял: мое изгнание имеет срок?

Суга прикусывает язык. Ушиджима внимателен к деталям, умен. Будучи заключенным в тюрьму-пентаграмму, он не может себе позволить торговаться или о чем-то просить. Преимущество не на его стороне, и все, что остается делать в такой ситуации, ― согласиться на чужие условия. Но, конечно, у Суги никогда ничего просто не бывает, а открыто соврать Ушиджиме ― значит сделать из него врага.

― Да, имеет.

― Как долго?

― Два-три года.

― Хорошо, тогда я вернусь через три года. ― Ушиджима поднимается и аккуратно отставляет стул в сторону, затем обращается уже к Ойкаве: ― Надеюсь, за это время ты изменишь свое решение.

― Не дождешься, ― фыркает Ойкава. Он стоит вроде бы расслабленно, только скрестив руки на груди, но Суга замечает и побелевшие пальцы, впившиеся в плечи, и напряженно сжатые челюсти, и беспокойный злой прищур. 

― Тогда решили. ― Суга понимает, что Ушиджима не тот тип, что будет увиливать или нарушать уговор, и протягивает ему руку. Ушиджима без сомнений отвечает рукопожатием, и только после этого Суга чертит в воздухе символ, позволяя демону выйти из заключения.

― До встречи, Ойкава, ― последнее, что говорит Ушиджима перед уходом. 

Он коротко кивает Суге и спокойно уходит по коридору. Суга еще некоторое время смотрит на обтянутую тканью рубашки спину, аккуратно подбритый затылок. Ушиджима стоит у лифта, руки по швам, и выглядит так обычно и обыденно, что Суга в жизни не решил бы, что это демон, ― даже несмотря на совсем минимальную маскировку. Если бы не чувствовал наверняка.

― Какого черта? ― ругается Ойкава. ― Надо было его изгнать! Что мне делать, когда он явится через три года? Вежливо попросить убраться? Тоже мне, экзорцизм! Как же я сам не догадался?

― Сомневаюсь, что ты способен создать хотя бы похожую ловушку, так что успокойся, ― усмехается Суга, закрывая дверь. ― Через три года я его изгоню.

Ойкава закатывает глаза, складывая руки на груди.

― Ну спасибо, это что же значит? Что я каждый раз должен к тебе за помощью обращаться?

Быстро же его поведение от отчаянного переходит к наглому и высокомерному, и Суга задумывается, кто больше потеряет от их контрактных отношений. К тому же, прямо сейчас они друг другу еще ничего не должны ― разве что чисто по-человечески. Думая про демоническую половину Ойкавы, Суга усмехается. Технически они еще только договариваются о контракте. Но в любом случае, получить полукровку в постоянные должники кажется ему очень удачным шансом.

― Мы заключим бессрочный контракт, условия прежние, но степень равнозначности для каждой услуги будем определять отдельно.

― Что ты имеешь ввиду? ― Ойкава склоняет голову набок, челка упруго колышется. Он смотрит внимательно и хитро щурится.

Он осторожный ― это хорошо.

― Это значит, что за изгнание демона вроде твоего Ушиваки недостаточно просто купить мне кофе. У меня, знаешь, специфическая работа, которая требует специфической помощи.

― А, ― Ойкава понимающе хмыкает, ― ты об этом. Слишком очевидное правило. Идет.

― Рад, что мы разобрались.

Суга смотрит на дверь, вспоминает широкую спину Ушиджимы и говорит:

― Хотя конкретно этот случай тянет именно на кофе.

И улыбается Ойкаве.

***  
Суга отсыпается до вечера, а когда наконец приходит в себя, телефон разрывается от звонков и сообщений.

― Суга-чан, я думал ты уже умер. ― По голосу не понять, рад этому Ойкава или нет.

― Так позвонил бы в ад, уточнил, ― отшучивается Суга, ища в холодильнике хоть что-нибудь съедобное. Есть еще утром хотелось, а теперь желудок словно прилипает к позвоночнику.

― Да пошел ты. ― Ойкава, будучи полукровкой, не любит шутки про ад, так что Суга всегда знает, как его заткнуть или заставить сменить тему. ― Я, вообще-то, нашел информатора, который может что-то знать по твоим лисицам.

Ойкава ― рожденный человеческой женщиной от демона, один из самых полезных союзников, и контракт с ним оказывается невероятно эффективным. За помощь Суги с избавлением от назойливых посланников отца, Ойкава участвует в некоторых делах и находит полезные для Суги связи. За время совместной работы они успевают перейти от партнеров к друзьям. С определенными привилегиями ― Ойкава всегда только за, а Суга не видит причин отказывать себе в приятном. В конце концов, у него работа такая ― должны быть какие-то поблажки за вредность.

― И кто же это? ― Суга закрывает холодильник, понимая, что опять придется заказывать еду на дом. Ему даже кажется, что живот разочарованно урчит, вспоминая китайскую лапшу из забегаловки на соседней улице.

― Один держатель казино для всяких отбросов из ада. Мне тут стало известно, что он может впускать в наш мир демонов, так что либо он твоя цель, либо у него есть какая-то информация, ― говорит Ойкава.

Суга усмехается и закатывает глаза, в очередной раз подмечая его привычку подчеркнуто не причислять себя к демонам, но пользоваться всеми преимуществами смешанной крови.

― Как полезно, и где его найти?

― Тебе не помешает сопровождение, так что встретимся где обычно через час. Если ты там не истекаешь кровью, конечно, и можешь ходить, ― заботливо добавляет Ойкава.

***  
― Вчера я встретил двух кицуне, ― говорит Суга, игнорируя предложенный стакан с виски. Тяжелый, с толстым донышком, он даже выглядит дорого. Все вокруг ― тоже. Суга не рассматривает, не вертит головой, но подмечает: диваны из натуральной кожи, дизайнерские светильники, ковер, скрадывающий звуки шагов, стильный стол, скорее всего, сделан на заказ ― нестандартные размеры. В помещении не то чтобы темно, но свет неяркий, теплый ― такой обычно бывает там, где нужно создать доверительную, интимную даже атмосферу. Но даже так доверять здешнему хозяину что-то не очень хочется.

― И? ― Человек напротив ― Тендо Сатори ― заинтересованно наблюдает за Сугой и полностью игнорирует присутствие Ойкавы.

― Они имели неосторожность поселиться в знакомых мне близнецах.

― Правда? ― восклицает Тендо, изображая искреннее любопытство. Эмоция просто мгновенно проступает на подвижном лице, слишком быстро и слишком ярко. Суге даже напрягаться не надо, чтобы понять, что это легкая издевка. ― И где же они теперь?

― Исчезли. ― Суга пожимает плечами. Не хочется сообщать о своей профессии первому встречному.

― В смысле, ты их изгнал? ― уточняет Тендо, и Суга напрягается, внешне оставаясь спокойным. Тендо склоняет голову набок, смотрит вроде бы серьезно, но загнутые вверх уголки губ заставляют думать, будто он снова издевается. Суга привык, что может читать людей, и эта неопределенность его слегка раздражает.

Он смотрит на Ойкаву взглядом «какого черта ты не сказал, что он в курсе?», и получает в ответ еще большее недоумение. Ойкава хотя и не выглядит растерянным, но держится напряженнее, чем обычно.

― Сугавара Коуши, ― смеется Тендо, ― думаешь, я не слышал о тебе? ― Он откидывается на спинку дивана, и взгляд его меняется с заинтересованного на самоуверенный, Суга про себя отмечает, что на этот раз Ойкава свел его с не самым приятным типом. ― Ну и что? Ты изгнал бедных лисичек, я понял, а что тебе надо от меня?

У Суги появляется неприятно чувство, какое бывает каждый раз, когда он ввязывается во что-то очень нехорошее. То есть, примерно каждую неделю. Но решать проблему надо, потому что повторного появления кицуне хотелось бы избежать. И хотя Суга изгнал их, он понятия не имеет, как они здесь появились и насколько легко им будет это повторить.

― Это ты их впустил? ― напрямую интересуется Ойкава ― даже без всякой угрозы в голосе, как будто ведет обычную светскую беседу. По крайней мере, он очень старается.

― А если и я, то что? Попросите меня больше так не делать? ― Тендо переводит спокойный взгляд с Ойкавы на Сугу. У него круглые глаза и тяжелые веки, и от этого кажется, что он не то заскучал, не то не выспался. 

Он выжидает, угроза исходит с обеих сторон, растекается по комнате тяжелым нефтяным облаком. Кажется, одно неправильное движение, одна искра от перекрещенных взглядов, и они все взлетят на воздух. Сугу это настораживает, заставляет быть аккуратнее, но и будоражит. Но нападать никто не спешит.

― Попросим, ― пробует Суга. ― Убедительно.

Тендо смотрит на него, и вдруг начинает хихикать, выражение лица снова меняется буквально за долю секунды, Суга даже не понимает, когда именно. Моргает, а Тендо больше не выглядит ни сонным, ни по-настоящему угрожающим, и вот уже смеется в голос.

― Мы сказали что-то смешное? ― сквозь зубы цедит Ойкава. Он улыбается, но Суге не нравится эта улыбка: она не трогает глаза, губы Ойкавы слегка побелели, а в их уголках залегли складки.

У Тендо уходит некоторое время, чтобы успокоится. Ойкава так и улыбается, будто маску надел. Суга терпеливо ждет, рассматривает подвижное лицо Тендо.

― Денег не хватит на ваши просьбы. ― Тендо явно забавляется, и если до этого Суга думал, что перед ним очередной демон, то теперь уже не уверен. ― Экзорцист заявляется ко мне и просит не приводить в мир вот этих? ― он тычет пальцем в Ойкаву. ― Нет-нет-нет, так не пойдет.

Суга вздыхает и может поклясться, что слышит скрип зубов Ойкавы. И тот молодец, держится, Суга был уверен, что вот это сейчас должно было стать последней каплей, но Ойкава проявляет чудеса выдержки. Устраивать погром прямо в казино ― не выход, слишком много сущностей здесь собралось, да и вообще ― эта территория объявлена нейтральной, хорошо защищена, и любые конфликты просто недопустимы. Суга знает правила, правила ― это то, благодаря чему он может изгнать кицуне, например. Благодаря чему он еще живой. Он начинает размышлять о том, как лучше избавиться от Тендо и как сделать это тихо, когда тот говорит:

― Ладно, ребята, скажу вам следующее абсолютно бесплатно: за последние пару недель никаких лисичек я не впускал, мои услуги информатора и привратника стоят дорого, хотя жаль, что идея поселить братьев-кицуне в человеческих близнецах принадлежит не мне. Какие-то лисы вряд ли смогут пройти через меня, только если за них хорошо не заплатят. Есть пара мыслей, кто мог подкинуть тебе работенки, Суга, но… ― Тендо хитро подмигивает ему, ― это будет стоить дорого, ну и простым сексом тут не расплатишься. ― Он дарит Ойкаве неоднозначный взгляд и добавляет: ― Или что там у вас в основе контракта.

Суга с Ойкавой переглядываются, повисает неловкая пауза, которую никто не торопится прервать. Тендо на вид обычный человек, но у Суги появляется привычное ощущение, что перед ним демон. К какому-то выводу прийти очень сложно, не плескаться же святой водой направо и налево ради проверки? В конце концов, это было бы совершенно невежливо, тем более, когда приходишь по делу. Да и Тендо мог просто догадаться об их с Ойкавой контракте ― и все-таки ошибся в том, как он заключен.

― Дорого? ― спокойно интересуется Суга. ― Сколько ты хочешь?

― Хм-м? ― заинтересованно тянет Тендо. ― Ты серьезно?

― Похоже, что я шучу?

Под изучающим взглядом становится почти неуютно, и еще тяжелее, когда Тендо хищно ухмыляется, но Суге не привыкать. Он ничем не выдает волнение и не позволяет информатору пробраться к себе в голову, и даже наоборот ― наконец получается успокоиться. От Ойкавы исходит такая же волна спокойствия, возможно это один из многочисленных демонических трюков, но внезапно его присутствие очень кстати. Как будто почувствовав их уверенность, Тендо говорит:

― Ладно, ты мне нравишься. Сделаю исключение. Мы сыграем в «Двадцать одно», победишь ― отвечу на твои вопросы, проиграешь ― будешь мне должен. Идет?

Суга наклоняет голову к плечу и улыбается. Демон или человек ― без разницы, Тендо слишком умен и хитер, может еще один полукровка?

― Слишком размытые условия для моего проигрыша.

― Правда? ― усмехается Тендо. ― Боишься, что я потребую что-нибудь, чего ты не сможешь мне дать, м-м? О, поверь, это в твоих силах.

Ойкава изображает вежливый кашель и вальяжно раскидывает руки по спинке дивана, так что одна из них оказывается у Суги за спиной. Не обнимает и не касается, но очевидно намекает. Суге почти смешно, но он сдерживается и спокойно смотрит на Тендо.

― У вас, ребята, одно на уме. ― Тендо забирает стакан Суги, к которому тот так и не притронулся, и делает глоток виски. ― Когда я скажу, приведешь ко мне Савамуру Дайчи.

Суга удивленно приподнимает брови, условие слишком неожиданное и странное.

― Не буду спрашивать, откуда у информатора такие сведения, ― говорит Суга, ― но не вижу этот вариант возможным.

Тендо смеется.

― Я думал, ты пришел договариваться, а не спорить. Но если вдруг переживаешь за жизнь и свободу своего доктора, то не стоит. Со своей стороны могу дать гарантии, что я не причиню ему никакого вреда.

Времени на размышления не много, Суга уверен, что хорош в картах, и собирается стереть с лица Тендо самодовольное выражение. В конце концов, Суге часто везет, можно сказать, удача ― хороший кусок его успеха на работе.

Но еще он совершенно не знает, как сказать Дайчи, что проиграл его в «Двадцать одно».

Слишком быстро. Если бы это был спарринг, Тендо уложил бы Сугу за полминуты, если не меньше. Суга еще ошарашен, а Тендо уже уходит из комнаты, сунув руки в карманы. В одном из них уносит колоду карт. Лицо у Тендо при этом такое довольное и беззаботное, что у Суги сразу начинают чесаться костяшки.

― Слушай, а что у тебя за доктор такой? ― интересуется Ойкава, когда Суга нервно курит у стены в казино. Постепенно накатывают раздражение и злость ― и на Тендо, и на себя самого. Как можно было так облажаться?

Через завесу из дыма и вонючих духов Суга видит довольного Тендо за столиком, его ловкие длинные пальцы играют с картами, тасуют колоду, проходятся по фишкам на столе. Игра еще не началась, как Суга уже проиграл, Тендо точно знал это заранее. Теперь оставалось лишь смотреть на победителя, размышляя, как еще можно добыть необходимую информацию.

― Доктор как доктор. ― Суга не в настроении говорить о Дайчи. ― Ты же сам его нашел.

Ойкава закатывает глаза.

― Как будто я лично знаю всех, кого нахожу.

― А стоило бы, Тоору, ― с упреком говорит Суга и кивает на Тендо. ― Какой смысл в информаторе, который ни черта не информирует?

В ответ Ойкава лишь недовольно фыркает.

― Я еще ни разу не приводил тебя не к тому человеку. Ты ему понравился, вот и используй это. Слышал, что договориться с Тендо сложно, но если у тебя получится ― это навсегда. Выполнишь условие, когда попросит, и он у нас в кармане.

Суга пока не видит ни единой возможности подступиться к Тендо и не сводит с него глаз, пока напротив не вырастает Ивайзуми. Поднимает руку в приветственном жесте, отчего Ойкава невольно отступает куда-то назад, будто прикрываясь Сугой.

― Давно не виделись, ― кивает Суга и, когда Ивайзуми достает сигарету, дает ему прикурить. ― Как ты?

― Хреново, ― ругается тот и кивает на перебинтованные руки Суги. ― Это что за дела?

― Кицуне покусали.

― А, да, они бешеные. Надеюсь, засосать тебя не успели. А то я слышал, можно травануться, если не сдохнуть.

Ивайзуми ― ходячая википедия, что не так уж и странно, учитывая его собственное происхождение, но Суга все равно каждый раз удивляется его знаниям обо всех демонах.

― Какие глубокие познания, ― подает вдруг голос Ойкава. ― И с чего это ангелу появляться в подобном притоне?

Ивайзуми смеряет его презрительным взглядом и приподнимает бровь, затем смотрит на Сугу, выдыхая дым в сторону, и спрашивает:

― Это кто?

Ойкава, кажется, сейчас задохнется от возмущения. Ему нужно время, чтобы взять себя в руки. Суга кожей чувствует чужое негодование и понимает, что вполне возможно станет свидетелем классического противостояния ангела и демона. Ну, полудемона.

― Ойкава, я рассказывал о нем. Мой контракт.

― А, тот демон.

― Я наполовину человек, вообще-то, ― замечает Ойкава, горделиво задирая подбородок.

Он в своем отглаженном легком плаще и с идеальной прической совсем не походит на демона, как и Ивайзуми ― с колючим ежиком волос, в мятой рубашке, с пробивающимися из-за пары расстегнутых верхних пуговиц татуировками ― на ангела. Но они чувствуют суть друг друга гораздо лучше, чем Суга, и заочно знакомы. Хотя никто не ожидает, что первая встреча случится именно так.

― А, точно. Не сразу заметил, ― добавляет Ивайзуми. Во взгляде Ойкавы можно прочесть смертный приговор. ― Отвечая на вопрос, что я тут делаю: не твое собачье дело.

Суге приходится придержать Ойкаву, чтобы тот не совершил глупость, находясь на нейтральной территории. К прямолинейности Ивайзуми привыкнуть сложно, тем более кому-то с манерами и воспитанием Ойкавы, который нечасто сталкивается с таким отношением. Ойкаву любят ― его сложно не любить, и Суга снова не знает, это демонические штучки или собственное, совершенно человеческое обаяние. Правда, знакомясь ближе, многие меняют мнение, характер у Ойкавы сложный что для человека, что для демона.

― Ох, прости, что вмешиваюсь, ― цедит Ойкава, стряхивая руку Суги и поправляя плащ.

― Забей, ― отмахивается Ивайзуми и обращается к Суге. ― Я здесь вообще не просто так. Так понимаю, ты успел познакомиться с Тендо?

Суга бросает взгляд ему за плечо, где Тендо уже отыграл несколько партий и теперь довольно потягивает через трубочку что-то ядовито-голубое из высокого стакана.

― Он просил сказать, что передумал, потому что ты ему слишком понравился. И если ты сейчас хотел порадоваться, то не стоит, это так себе комплимент. В общем, бесплатная подсказка: у тебя появился враг.

Ойкава смеется громче самого Суги. 

― Какие новости.

― Сам повеселился. Но еще Тендо сказал: эти кицуне не случайны, ― добавляет Ивайзуми.

Суга замолкает, он и сам догадывается, но теперь Тендо дает понять, что кицуне на Сугу натравили, а раз так, следующий разговор уже будет с Китой. Вряд ли здесь есть его вина. Никто не может быть настолько глуп, чтобы позволить демонам вселиться в своих же людей и натравить на знакомого экзорциста. Но Кита в этой истории ― связующая ниточка, по нему можно отследить нового врага.

― Думаешь о том же, о чем и я? ― спрашивает Ойкава, и Суга в очередной раз думает, как с ним удобно и легко. Во всех отношениях. Они чувствуют настроение друг друга, как будто давно женаты, понимают без слов, что очень упрощает общение.

― Да. Завтра заглянем к Ките. Спасибо, Ивайзуми.

Тот кивает. За время разговора он успевает докурить сигарету и отворачивается, чтобы выбросить окурок в стоящую рядом пепельницу. У Ивайзуми широкая и крепкая спина, рельеф плеч не скрыть даже под свободной рубашкой, и от Суги не укрывается изучающий взгляд Ойкавы.

― Кстати, мы давно собирались выпить, ― как бы невзначай говорит Суга, и слышит как где-то позади Ойкава давится воздухом.

― Помню, ― Ивайзуми выпрямляется и оборачивается, ― но позже. А то я застрял в этом блядском казино.

Суга усмехается.

― Серьезно? Что случилось?

Ивайзуми терпеливо вздыхает и прячет руки в карманах брюк.

― Я без крыльев уже месяц. Сунусь наружу ― прибьют как простого смертного. Пришлось даже в больнице отпуск взять.

Какой бы серьезной ни была ситуация, Суга не может удержаться от смеха. Но вот Ивайзуми не до веселья.

― Неужто проиграл? ― интересуется Суга. ― Дайчи, небось, зол как черт.

В ответ Ивайзуми только закатывает глаза.

― Неудивительно, ― тихо замечает Ойкава, но так, чтобы Ивайзуми точно услышал. ― Азарто-зависимый ангел с манерами сапожника, чего я ожидал?

― Что ты сказал? ― переспрашивает Ивайзуми, уставившись на него.

И вновь Суга чувствует опасную грань, к которой приблизились эти двое. Внутренний садист любопытствует, хочет стравить их. Может, не прямо здесь и сейчас, но как-нибудь при возможности Суга не прочь подлить масла в огонь, закупить попкорн и насладиться кино. Это должно быть либо весело ― в духе голливудских боевиков, ― либо горячо, либо все вместе. Он ловит себя на этой мысли, и другой, более рациональный Суга в его голове говорит: «Вот почему у тебя всегда проблемы, Коуши».

Ивайзуми быстро заводится, но также быстро остывает. Так что уже через полминуты обмена взглядами-молниями с Ойкавой, он отворачивается и говорит:

― Завтра мне вернут крылья, тогда и договоримся о встрече. А пока предупреждаю: не играйте с Тендо Сатори в «Двадцать одно». Он никогда не проигрывает.

Суга переглядывается с Ойкавой, тот усмехается:

― Не будем.

Еще бы говнюку не веселится, не он проиграл своего доктора в карты.

― Увидимся. ― Когда Ивайзуми уходит, Суга смотрит на Ойкаву задумчиво.

― Я уже говорил, что ты магнит для неприятностей? ― интересуется Ойкава.

У него на лице самодовольное выражение, но видно, что от места и людей вокруг он порядком устал. Суга и сам не прочь убраться отсюда подальше и выспаться как следует, может, наконец, нормально поесть. Предплечья чешутся под бинтами, между лопаток появляется ноющая боль, что невольно наводит на мысли о массаже, и Суга бросает полный надежды взгляд на руки Ойкавы.

― Ладно, пойдем отсюда. ― Он первым движется к выходу и чуть не сталкивается с высоким мужчиной в дверях.

Тот извиняется и отступает, пропуская их с Ойкавой. Суге он кажется знакомым, может даже кто-то из ангелов ― сходство есть. В конце концов Суга не оставляет надежды научится распознавать скрытые сущности. Может, когда-нибудь.

Прохладный ночной воздух приятно освежает после прокуренного казино, и многокилометровая прогулка ― не самая плохая идея, несмотря на ломоту в теле.

― Давай ко мне, ― предлагает Ойкава, опять точно читая настроение. Суга молча улыбается и идет за ним, думая, что как-то слишком часто стал испытывать горячую благодарность.

***  
― Ребра целы? ― интересуется Ойкава, ведя ладонями вдоль спины Суги, чуть задевая позвонки большими пальцами.

Руки у него волшебные, за них можно простить непростой характер, демоническую кровь и все смертные грехи. Суга утыкается лбом себе в предплечья, способный только на глухое утвердительное «мг», когда Ойкава доходит до плеч и сжимает ладонь у него на загривке, чуть тянет волосы от корней.

― Да… ― выдыхает Суга. Сейчас он, кажется, сказал бы «да», даже если бы его пригласили прогуляться в ад. После горячего ужина очень хорошо, а теплые ладони Ойкавы на коже успокаивают и расслабляют.

Ойкава не издает ни звука, и нет никакой возможности посмотреть на него сейчас, прочесть эмоции на лице. Но яркое доказательство того, что он тоже получает удовольствие от процесса, ― упершийся в задницу Суги член. Ойкава подается бедрами вперед, будто устраивается поудобнее, трется о Сугу через ткань брюк и вновь сжимает ладонями кожу спины. От ловких умелых пальцев исходит тепло, проникает в мышцы и расслабляет. Ойкава разминает спину и плечи с силой, но мягко, именно так, как Суге сейчас нужно. Настолько приятно, что Сугу клонит в сон, вот только он уверен, что Ойкава ни за что не даст ему заснуть. 

И опять Ойкава читает его мысли, как если бы у них было одно сознание на двоих, наклоняется и ведет языком по позвонкам, обводит родинку на лопатке и ложится грудью на Сугу.

― Меня давно не покидает ощущение, что ты просто пользуешься мной, ― шепчет он на ухо, касаясь кожи губами, и Суга только стонет в ответ.

Ойкава легко заводится сам и легко заводит. Суга не знает, это из-за примеси демонической крови или Ойкава просто такой человек, не знает, специально он это делает или получается само, но действует это всегда безотказно.

Целоваться с Ойкавой ― одурительно, от жадных движений губ и языка внизу живота сразу так вспыхивает, кровь так быстро приливает к паху, что голова кружится. От Ойкавы ярко веет желанием, и Суге кажется, можно его физически ощутить, потрогать, увидеть, как оно наркотическим паром поднимается от кожи. Желание ― в поцелуях, на горячих ладонях, которые шарят по плечам, спине и бедрам, в сбивчивом быстром дыхании, в высоких стонах прямо в губы, в тихих ругательствах на выдохах. В протяжном:

― Суга-ча-ан, ― на самое ухо. Ойкава влажно лижет раковину и впадинку за ухом, с силой сжимает зубы на мочке и сам дрожит.

Суге кажется, что ему одним движением срывают все предохранители, его несет, как поезд огне. В пустой горячей голове ― искры как из-под колес по рельсам.

Он вроде не закрывал глаза, но ничего толком перед собой не видит. Ему и не нужно. Под пальцами ― мягкие растрепанные волосы, изгиб шеи, аккуратная линия челюсти ― Суга сжимает пальцы и поворачивает лицо Ойкавы, снова целует его. Выходит грубо, голодно, и Ойкава отвечает тем же. Они будто захлебываются от жадности в этом поцелуе, и этого все равно мало.

Суга ведет ладонями дальше, сминает и дергает рубашку Ойкавы. Расстегивает всего пару верхних пуговиц и рывком тянет за подол вверх ― отработанный жест, давно уже выяснил, что терпения не хватает, чтобы аккуратно расстегнуть все пуговицы. Хочется так ― кожа к коже, впитывать желание и жар Ойкавы и делиться своим.

Ладонь скользит по груди, по ребрам Ойкавы, Суга немного надавливает, и тот тут же подается ближе, льнет к прикосновениям, весь гибкий и текучий. Суга царапает низ его живота ― твердого, мгновенно напрягшегося, ― и Ойкава стонет, вздрагивает, подается бедрами вперед. Он прижимается, притирается и мешает Суге сунуть руку за пояс брюк, так что тот раздраженно дергает ремень. За собственным дыханием и грохотом сердца даже не слышно, как звенит пряжка.

Ойкава так резко и зло сдергивает с Суги трусы, будто они ему что-то сделали, и со своими тоже не церемонится. Усаживается Суге на бедра, сдавливает их коленями и тяжело дышит ― Суга даже замечает, как на выдохах у него западает грудная клетка. Лицо у Ойкавы слегка безумное, глаза широко распахнуты, когда он оглаживает Сугу от шеи до самого паха раскрытыми ладонями. Такой Ойкава самый красивый, и Суга любуется, голодно смотрит-смотрит-смотрит, пока Ойкава не отворачивается к тумбочке, где оставил массажное масло.

Когда Ойкава сидит сверху и тонкой струйкой льет масло Суге на живот и пах, тот смеется от щекотки и подбрасывает бедра. Ойкава соскальзывает, трется промежностью о член Суги и чуть не роняет флакон с маслом. 

Едва завинтив крышку, он почти падает сверху, жмется всем телом, ерзает, и масло размазывается между их животами, стекает вниз. В новом поцелуе Суга чувствует, как Ойкава все еще улыбается ― наверняка с этой своей безуминкой, ― а самому Суге уже совсем не смешно. 

Ойкава кусается, двигается, словно перетекая из движения в движение, потирается членом о член по скользкому маслу, и Суга стонет в голос. Бессознательно вцепляется пальцами в твердые бедра Ойкавы, подается ему навстречу. Ойкава шипит ему в губы и тоже срывается на стон, сжимает плечи ― почти больно, но это та боль, которую Суга готов с удовольствием терпеть. 

У него горит кожа, будто его всего облизывают кицуне, но на этот раз жар поднимается изнутри, разливается в самой крови и не вредит. Если только разуму, потому что Суга, кажется, точно едет крышей, когда возбуждение сжимается в паху раскаленной пружиной. 

Ойкава весь дрожит ― наверное, Суга тоже, но он слишком занят подступающим оргазмом, чтобы анализировать себя, ― роняет голову и стонет сквозь зубы на самое ухо. Влажно беспорядочно целует раковину, шею, и Сугу наконец накрывает. Оргазм захлестывает резко и ярко, Суга жмурится до кругов перед глазами и, кажется, так впивается пальцами Ойкаве в бедра, что у того должны остаться синяки.

Сугу еще окатывает горячечными волнами, в паху пульсирует, когда Ойкава приподнимается, садится снова. Он упирается Суге в грудь ладонями и то и дело соскальзывает из-за масла. Тянет руку Суги к своему члену, и тот сжимает влажную головку ― сильно, как Ойкаве нравится. Ойкава вскрикивает и дергается ― Суге даже кажется, что он может проследить волну судороги от бедер до самой макушки.

Собственный оргазм отступает, хочется закрыть глаза и отключиться прямо так, но Суга не может себе позволить. Смотрит из-под ресниц, как Ойкава запрокидывает голову, как у него закатываются глаза. А когда он снова опускает взгляд на Сугу, зрачки совсем узкие, вертикальные, а радужка отчетливо отливает красным. У Суги внизу живота сладко ноет, и он даже думает, что несмотря на измотанность и сонливость был бы не против второго раунда.

Ойкаву еще немного потряхивает, когда он расслабляется, нависает над Сугой на вытянутых руках. Суга щурит глаза, ведет подушечкой большого пальца по головке его члена, и Ойкава весь дергается, шипит, локти у него подламываются. Суга тихо смеется и обнимает его свободной рукой за шею, ворошит волосы. Ойкава неразборчиво ругается и зевает.

Минут через пять он начинает неловко двигаться, вытягивает свои длиннющие ноги и сам весь вытягивается вдоль Суги. Сразу становится труднее дышать, когда Ойкава так бесстыже наваливается практически всем весом.

― Ты тяжелый, ― хрипло стонет Суга и тычет Ойкаву под ребра. В другое время тот сразу вскинулся бы, но сейчас не реагирует толком, только мычит ― даже не понять, утвердительно, вопросительно или отрицательно. ― Как насчет подняться и вытереть сперму? 

― М-м.

― И масло.

― М-м! ― Вот это уже звучит недовольно, потому что Суга все не прекращает ввинчивать палец Ойкаве между ребер.

Ойкава наконец приподнимается на локтях, весь взъерошенный, пара тонких прядей еще липнет к сонному лицу. Суга не может и не хочет сдержать улыбку. Перестает буравить бок Ойкавы пальцем, гладит раскрытой ладонью. Ойкава наиграно вздыхает, но поцеловать себя дает. Суга счастливо жмурится ― здесь и сейчас ему действительно хорошо. Особенно когда Ойкава снова мягко льнет к нему, медленно отвечает на поцелуй.

― В следующий раз массаж с тебя. И вставать за мокрым полотенцем будешь ты! -- Ойкава отрывается нехотя, и Суга снова гладит его по волосам, по боку, переходя на бедро.

Ойкава поднимается, и Суга кивает уже с закрытыми глазами, снова готовый обещать все что угодно, включая свою бессмертную душу. В конце концов, обещать еще не значит исполнить. 

***  
Сугу привычно встречают тории. В первый раз он оглядывался, шел медленно и рассматривал ― было любопытно, и еще немного будоражило. О, храм, настоящая обитель Инари. С тех пор прошло много лет, Суга перестал озираться, но на аллее с ториями все равно немного притормаживает. Ему нравится на территории храма: здесь всегда свежо пахнет, вокруг обступает лес, даже небо будто чище. И в самом храме, даже когда вокруг туристы, очень спокойно. 

Татами кажутся темнее, чем есть на самом деле. Свет в кабинете Киты приглушен, может, из-за того, что там сейчас находится один из близнецов, а он еще не оправился от экзорцизма. Как и предплечья Суги, которые от одного взгляда на Ацуму начинают зудеть. Утром Ойкава помог сменить бинты, и кожа уже в гораздо лучшем виде, но до полного заживления не хватает времени и волшебного крема Дайчи, который Суга просто забыл попросить.

Кита держит спину ровно, сидит в идеальной сэйдза, как и всегда. Неприметного цвета хаори укрывает его плечи. Суга в своих брюках и рубашке с закатанными рукавами и с тонким галстуком кажется себе немного неуместным.

Он отказывается от предложенного напитка и замечает нехорошую тенденцию среди знакомых: например, Суга уверен, что Кита не пьет, но все равно держит у себя алкоголь, как будто специально для Суги.

― Ты говорил, что кицуне появились ночью и перебудили полхрама, ― начинает Суга.

Кита кивает.

― Может, помнишь, что было до этого? ― осторожно спрашивает Суга. ― Близнецы влезли куда-то, сломали какие-то печати? Забрались в хондэн, пытались перенести синтай?

Не хочется пугать Киту фактом, что его люди просто подвернулись кому-то под руку и стали оружием против Суги.

― Нет, все было нормально. Они очень осторожные. Мы все очень осторожные благодаря тебе.

Будь здесь Ойкава, он бы точно пошутил об осторожности и Суге, хотя упрек и так становится понятен сразу. «Мы прекрасно знаем, как ты ведешь дела, Суга, и стараемся так не делать», ― вот, что на самом деле имеет в виду Кита.

― Ладно. ― Суга вздыхает. Прямолинейные люди кишат рядом с ним как демоны. Или как неприятности. ― А что вообще случилось за день до этого, можешь рассказать?

― Обычный день, ― пожимает плечами Кита, ― приходили несколько клиентов, в том числе постоянные, и только… Ничего особенного.

Суга сам не знает, что такое особенное хочет услышать, он не может просто взять и влезть другому человеку в голову, посмотреть весь прожитый день, как это делают некоторые демоны. В итоге кажется, что вся поездка и диалог оказываются бессмысленными.

Прежде чем уйти, он еще раз проходит по территории храма ― довольно большой и просторной. Кита родился в семье монахов и унаследовал семейное дело. Он не экзорцист, как Суга, но обладает множеством тайных знаний, умеет тоже немало. Библиотека семьи обширна, именно она когда-то послужила толчком к их знакомству, и еще будучи подростком Суга проводил в ней много времени, протирал татами храма и дергал Киту за рукав хаори, выспрашивая, что он знает.

Храм уже пуст, ни паломников, ни туристов, ни посетителей, зато Суга замечает второго близнеца: Осаму сидит на ступеньках хайдэн. Он выглядит гораздо лучше брата.

― Привет. ― Суга подходит и становится рядом. Видно, как где-то вдали над лесом струится дым ― скорее всего, от какого-то завода. Но здесь все так же свежо и чисто, и дышится легко.

― Хэй, спасибо за помощь, ― кивает Осаму.

― Я всего лишь вышиб кицуне, так что… ― Суга не заканчивает, и после паузы Осаму кивком указывает на руки.

― Это мы сделали? Кита говорил что-то про травму.

― Да, мелочи. ― У Суги вырывается неловкий смешок, потому что если Осаму вдруг спросит про нанесенный ущерб, Суга вряд ли сможет сказать что-то вроде «ты с братом вылизал мне руки, а кицуне превратили вашу слюну в яд, но все нормально, да».

Осаму вздыхает.

― И надо же было попасться. ― И добавляет: ― Если бы не амулеты Киты, мы бы вряд ли спаслись.

― Да вы везунчики. ― И правда, их спасли только знания Киты и вовремя наложенная печать.

Суга замирает на этих мыслях и смотрит на Осаму. Что, если тот, кто натравил кицуне на Сугу, на самом деле не хотел вредить другим людям? Скорее всего человек, или демон уровня Ушиджимы, которому жертвы и проблемы с ангелами ни к чему. Он должен хорошо знать Киту и, может, самих близнецов, потому выбрал сосудами их, чтобы Кита успел наложить сохраняющие душу заклинания. Тогда кицуне смогли бы свободно действовать, но серьезного вреда людям-сосудам не нанесли ― всего лишь догадка, но если она верна… Все холодеет внутри, Суга нервным жестом трет запястье у самой кромки бинта. Осаму задумчиво смотрит куда-то в сторону, и Суга рад, что тот не видит его лица. 

Если Суга прав, то это слишком продуманный и аккуратный план, исключая пункт, в котором Суга находит связь этого врага и Киты.

― У вас есть имена всех, кто приходил за день до происшествия?

― Да, обычный список клиентов, ― кивает Осаму.

― Дашь копию?

Уже сунув листок со списком в карман, Суга собирается уходить, но снова притормаживает, на этот раз у хондэн. Он колеблется секунду, смотрит по сторонам. Прикидывает, что сейчас все монахи должны готовиться к ужину, и легко прыгает по ступенькам вверх. Проводит ладонью в миллиметре от поверхности двери, щупает невидимые барьеры-печати. Под рукой словно переливается теплый рельеф с плавными изгибами ― как иероглифы, выведенные толстой кистью, рукой мастера. Неплохая, но уже старая печать. Ее Суга не трогает, мягко толкает незапертую дверь в сторону, скользит внутрь и так же мягко и тихо возвращает ее на место.

В хондэне темно и тихо, но сразу возникает ощущение, что это ненадолго, что здесь все замерло только-только, а минуту назад и через минуту после здесь уже ― куча людей. Пахнет благовониями. 

Суга снова колеблется, облизывает губы, но не разувается ― время дороже. Он подходит к алтарю с длинной резной коробкой, снова протягивает руку, водит над деревянной крышкой, но не трогает. Здесь печати серьезнее, но все же такие же старые. Суга прикрывает глаза, сосредотачивается на ощущении чьей-то чужой старой силы, вплетает в нее свою и шепчет формулу. 

― Прости, Кита, ― тихо говорит Суга. Тихий щелчок открывшейся коробки в пустом хондэн заставляет дрогнуть. Суга открывает глаза, под его ладонью деревянная крышка откидывается сама. 

Коробка действительно большая и длинная, с виду не слишком приметная, а вот внутри натуральная шелковая подкладка, вышитая золотистыми узорами. Если присматриваться достаточно долго, можно заметить в переплетениях животных и целые сценки, видимо, из жизни ками и помощников. Рисовые поля, солнце, корзины с урожаем. Суга мысленно напоминает себе о времени и быстро ведет руками туда-сюда над спрятанным в ножны оотачи. Никаких больше печатей, но они и не нужны: частица души ками способна защитить себя сама в случае чего. Наверное, Кита мог бы и сам избавиться от кицуне, если бы решил воспользоваться оотачи, вряд ли эта часть души ками была бы против изгнать пару демонов. Но это наверняка значило бы избавиться и от близнецов Мия тоже.

Местный синтай по-настоящему мощный, у Суги просто руки чешутся потрогать, ощутить на энергетическом уровне. Любопытно до ужаса. Но он тут не за этим, просто хочет посмотреть и убедиться, что все в порядке. Аура синтая ровная и спокойная, не колеблется даже из-за вторжения Суги. В нем не видят угрозу. 

Закрыв футляр и наложив барьер заново, Суга быстро уходит. Уже почти спустившись по ступенькам он останавливается, оборачивается и коротко молится. Открыв глаза, видит Киту, вышедшего из соседнего здания. Он смотрит, чуть склонив голову набок, ― удивленно, но и как будто одобрительно. Суга кивает ему и получает кивок в ответ.

Суга быстрым шагом выходит из ворот храма и останавливается, изучая список. Ни одного знакомого имени, наводки Тендо сейчас были бы очень кстати.

― Ну что там? ― Ойкава не спешит подходить, стоит у подножия лестницы, которая ведет к храму, и наверняка уже успел заскучать.

Обычно синтоистские храмы не оказывают на него никакого влияния, разве что нахождение на территории доставляет дискомфорт в виде мигрени, но он все равно предпочитает ждать снаружи.

― Только это. И я никого не знаю. ― Суга приближается и передает список.

Ойкава пробегает по нему взглядом и задумчиво тянет:

― Хм… Можно поискать в интернете. ― И прячет список в карман плаща, значит, займется этим сам без всяких уговоров. Очевидно, после прошедшей ночи он пребывает в отличном настроении. Как удобно. ― Есть еще планы на сегодня?

― Да, еще поработать, но сначала хочу заглянуть к Дайчи. Нужно кое-что взять. ― Суга трет руки. Кожа под бинтами чешется все чаще ― хороший знак.

Ойкава растягивает губы в хитрой усмешке.

― Доктор Дайчи, ха. Я с тобой, посмотрю на него наконец.

Ойкаву не отговорить, хоть Суге и не нравится эта идея. Дайчи хочется держать подальше от… этого всего. Суга искренне считает, что ему среди экзорцистов и демонов ― и даже полудемонов ― не место. Дайчи хороший человек и хороший врач, он этого не заслужил.

Они прибывают к больнице под конец дня, и в этот раз Суга успевает позвонить Дайчи заранее.

― Буду у тебя через пару минут. ― Он зажимает трубку между плечом и ухом, пытаясь одновременно вылезти из машины Ойкавы, придержать дверь и закатать повыше сбившийся рукав рубашки. 

В трубке сначала тишина, Суга успевает-таки вылезти и пройти пару метров. Потом слышится тяжелый вздох, и у Суги мурашки пробегают по коже. Он чуть замедляет шаг, прислушивается, пытается угадать, какое у Дайчи выражение лица, что он вообще делает на том конце провода.

― Спасибо, что позвонил, когда уже приехал.

― Ну, я же обещал.

Дайчи опять вздыхает и кладет трубку. Его терпению можно только позавидовать, становится даже чуточку стыдно, но все же Суга рад, что Дайчи всегда готов помочь.

― Пойдем, он ждет. ― Суга мельком смотрит на экран телефона, блокирует его, делает пару шагов к зданию больницы, но останавливается, когда не слышит ответа. ― Ойкава?

Он оборачивается и замирает. Ойкава пятится к машине, не сводя глаз с высокого мужчины, что наступает на него и неслышно что-то говорит. Суге требуется пара секунд, чтобы узнать со спины Ушиджиму Вакатоши, и он стискивает зубы, ругая себя за неосторожность. Он слишком отвлекся на Дайчи и не заметил появления демона. Как? Когда? Откуда? Так капитально чутье его еще не подводило. Уровень и сила Ушиджимы, которые он теперь прятал гораздо лучше, чем в прошлый раз, плюс все не проходящая до конца разбитость после схватки с кицуне, плюс голос Дайчи ― все сработало против.

― Эм, Суга? ― зовет Ойкава. ― Помощь не помешала бы.

Кровь в руках, в венах под бинтами будто закипает ― требует выполнения своей части контракта. Суга поспешно лезет в карман за блокнотом с заготовленными печатями.

― Да, секунду, поболтайте пока.

Ойкава бросает на него полный негодования взгляд из-за плеча Ушиджимы, и упирается спиной в машину.

― Вакатоши-кун, погоди. ― Голос звучит непривычно мягко ― интонация типичного подлизы так отличается от обычно дерзкого обращения, к которому привык Суга.

Ушиджима останавливается и смотрит на Ойкаву, даже не скрывая оценивающего взгляда.

― Ты стал сильнее за эти несколько лет. Отец будет рад.

― Ты же понимаешь, что я не очень хочу идти с тобой в ад? Или мне повторить?

― Я полагал, что ты передумаешь. Людской мир не для тебя, ты загубишь свой потенциал. ― Ушиджима вроде бы просто говорит, спокойно, без всякой особой интонации, но Суга всей кожей чувствует, как вокруг сгущается воздух. Закатное солнце тускнеет. Становится сложнее дышать.

Суга открывает блокнот и судорожно листает, чем дальше ― тем больше его охватывает паника. Нужных страниц с изгоняющими печатями больше нет, после кицуне Суга совершенно забыл пополнить запас, и теперь при нем только простые заклинания, которые против демона уровня Ушиджимы полностью, ну или почти полностью бесполезны.

― Суга-чан, твою мать! ― зовет Ойкава, и Суга вырывает пару листов с простыми печатями, прячет блокнот обратно в карман.

― Эй, Ушива… Ушиджима! ― зовет он, осторожно приближаясь.

― Сугавара. ― Ушиджима оборачивается и кивает. ― Добрый вечер.

Суга неловко смеется и прячет руки в карманы, нащупывая футляр с мелком. Старается дышать спокойно и размеренно. Ничего особенного, правда, обычная работа. Обычный контракт.

― Помню, мы не очень хорошо расстались в последний… в последние пару раз.

― Да, ― соглашается Ушиджима, нахмурившись, ― ты изгнал меня. Дважды.

― Боюсь, мне придется сделать это снова.

Ушиджима качает головой.

― Не могу этого позволить. Я предупреждал, что если ты еще раз так сделаешь, то я разозлюсь. А мне не хотелось бы причинять тебе вред.

Суга смотрит на Ойкаву, тот шепчет ругательства одними губами.

― Да, аналогично, ― врет Суга. ― Но у меня контракт с Ойкавой, если ты не забыл.

― Это твои проблемы. В этот раз отец отдал четкий приказ, ― он оборачивается к Ойкаве, ― привести Ойкаву во что бы то ни стало. Пора возвращаться в семью.

На секунду лицо Ойкавы кривится так страшно, что Суга едва не отшатывается. Ойкава боком обходит Ушиджиму, пока тот не сводит с него глаз. Но не двигается, лишь щурится немного от слепящих лучей закатного солнца. Щурится… Это наводит Сугу на мысль. В битве с Ушиджимой без подготовки у него нет шансов, но если замедлить его хоть как-то, чтобы успеть начертить заклинание изгнания, то все может получиться. Просить Ойкаву отвлечь Ушиджиму бесполезно, он и без того на грани срыва.

Когда Ойкава оказывается позади Суги, то чуть успокаивается, вместе с этим кровь перестает жечь Сугу изнутри, становится проще сосредоточится.

― Я так понимаю, битвы не избежать? ― интересуется Суга, выигрывая еще пару секунд. Он выуживает листок с заклинанием из кармана и распрямляет его.

Ушиджима хмурится, только теперь становится видно, как напрягаются его плечи, руки сжимаются в кулаки. Рубашка и даже пиджак из плотной ткани сильно натягиваются на груди и плечах. Он плотно сжимает губы и кивает.

― Не избежать.

Суга шепчет заклинание, и бумага в его руке распрямляется, края становятся острыми как лезвие. Ушиджима в тот же момент раскрывает ладони. В воздухе пахнет серой и дымом, силы не видно, но Суга чувствует ее концентрацию впереди, у Ушиджимы в руках, а еще... позади.

― Давай! ― кричит он, и почти сразу воздух вокруг накаляется, проносится мимо горячим облаком и ударяет Ушиджиму в грудь.

Неожиданная атака Ойкавы едва не сбивает Ушиджиму с ног, он проезжается по земле и ударяется спиной о припаркованную у обочины машину Ойкавы.

― Блядь! ― ругается тот, когда начинает орать сигнализация.

Но Суге не до того. Ушиджима не падает лишь из-за внезапного препятствия позади, использует машину как опору. Суга действует прежде, чем тот успевает опомниться, и метает листок подобно ножу. Ушиджима замечает его в последний момент, и будь он человеком, увернуться бы не смог. Вот только Ушиджима Вакатоши ― демон, и его рефлексы гораздо лучше, чем у Суги или даже Ойкавы. Он уклоняется в последний момент, и заклинание, кажется, проходится вскользь по правому виску.

Ушиджима склоняется, накрывая пол-лица ладонью, и рычит.

― Ну спасибо! Теперь ты его разозлил! ― кричит Ойкава, голос у него едва не срывается. ― Пошел вон от моей машины!

Печать довольно слабая, и если бы она угодила Ушиджиме в лоб, то только ослепила бы на время, выигрывая его для Суги с Ойкавой. Хотя попасть в демона с первого раза всегда трудно, нужно измотать, устроить ловушку, и часто ― подставиться. Когда Ушиджима поднимает голову, Суга понимает, что все-таки почти попал и ослепил его на один глаз. Значит, успех атак справа значительно возрастает. Если получится подобраться так близко, конечно, да и стоит ли...

Во взгляде Ушиджимы мелькает холодная ярость, он будто увеличивается в размерах и кажется огромным, зрачки сужаются и вытягиваются, как у змеи. Суге доводилось видеть подобные метаморфозы в Ойкаве, но, к счастью, в моменты крайнего удовольствия ― все сильные эмоции влияют на внешность нечеловеческих существ, проявляют их истинную сущность. Вряд ли Ушиджима сейчас был доволен. При виде таких перемен кто угодно бы уже сдался и молил о пощаде. Но Суга не кто угодно. 

Всё ― удар Ойкавы, печать Суги, перемены в Ушиджиме ― происходит в считанные секунды, и, не дожидаясь ответного удара, Суга бежит в обратную сторону ― к дверям больницы, потянув Ойкаву за собой.

― Какой план? ― выкрикивает тот.

― Сбить его запахом крови, мне нужно хотя бы тридцать секунд на сотворение заклинания… Дверь! ― Последнее звучит как приказ, Ойкава мгновенно понимает, чего от него хотят.

От силы его удара стеклянные двери входа в больницу вылетают вместе с рамой, и девушка на ресепшене вскрикивает и прячется за стойку.

― А не логичнее увести его подальше от людей? ― ругается Ойкава.

― Да без проблем, если хочешь, чтобы Ушивака зажевал тебя в тихой подворотне, пока я корчусь от положенной мне по контракту боли!

Последние слова не разобрать в криках разбегающихся ― слава богу, достаточно быстро ― людей и злобном реве Ушиджимы. Звук слишком близко, и Суга оборачивается, принимая удар на грудь. Листок с очередной печатью выпадает из пальцев, когда из легких вышибает весь воздух. Удар далеко не слабый, он сбивает с ног, швыряет Сугу на Ойкаву и, когда Ушиджима впереди заносит кулак, Суга успевает только зажмурится. Грохот, летящая пыль, мат Ойкавы и вновь закипающая кровь ― все смешивается в одном сплошном круговороте. Суга ожидает встретить спиной стену, но лежит на чем-то неожиданно мягком и не сразу понимает, что это Ойкава.

― Суга-чан, твою мать! ― воет Ойкава и умудряется сбросить его с себя. ― Выставь защиту, стены на мне!

Только сейчас до Суги доходит, что следующей после стеклянных входных дверей Ойкава снес ближайшую стену, чтобы Ушиджима не размазал их как мух по сетке. Теперь они в пустой палате, а вокруг оседает цементная пыль. У Суги снова, как было совсем недавно в заброшенном отеле с кицуне, дерет и сохнет горло. В зияющем проеме в клубах пыли показывается фигура самого Ушиджимы. Времени на передышку нет, потому что Ушиджиме не нужно приближаться, чтобы бить, его удары попадают в яблочко издалека. И сейчас яблочко ― это Суга с Ойкавой. 

Суга вскакивается на ноги как только видит занесенную руку Ушиджимы. Он успевает начертать защитные символы в воздухе в самый последний момент.

Атака ударяется о невидимый щит, вокруг разливается почему-то запах горелого пластика. От напряжения Суга прикусывает щеку изнутри, сразу чувствуя во рту вкус крови. Удар настолько силен, что, хоть щит и принимает на себя атаку, самого Сугу опять отшвыривает назад остаточной волной.

Ойкава успевает убрать очередное препятствие, и они оба валятся на пол.

― Надеюсь, это не несущая, блядь, стена! Иначе ты покойник! ― кричит он.

― Спасибо за утешение! ― стонет Суга. Ойкаве, в отличие от него, быть раздавленным точно не грозит.

Хочется вставить язвительное замечание про родителей Ойкавы, а заодно Ушиджимы, но времени на это нет. Они уже успевают разнести опустевший стоматологический кабинет и туалет за ним, и Суга молится, чтобы за следующей стеной никого не было. 

Чем дальше ― тем аккуратнее работает Ойкава. Если так вообще можно сказать о разрушении стен, но все равно они ломают какую-то трубу, откуда непрерывно начинает хлестать вода, она тут же смешивается с пылью. Надежды Суги рушатся, как только он вваливается в до боли ― в прямом смысле слова ― знакомый кабинет.

― Суга? ― Дайчи звучит ошарашено. Он стоит в стороне у дверей, как если бы только услышал грохот и собирался выбежать в коридор. Но он точно был здесь и ждал, невозможно было не услышать все заранее. И Дайчи все равно ждал, будто что-то почувствовав и угадав.

Суга со стоном поднимается и отряхивается.

― Привет, Дайчи.

Дайчи смотрит на него, затем на Ойкаву, и секунда, что они обмениваются взглядами, кажется вечностью.

― Это твой доктор, Суга? ― интересуется Ойкава уже на пути к следующей стене. ― И ты его прятал?

― Вы знаете, для чего существуют двери? ― Дайчи выглядит одновременно злым и обеспокоенным.

― Да, прости. ― Суга готов провалиться под землю от стыда. К счастью или нет, но в этой ситуации это как раз кажется возможным, стоит всего лишь попросить Ойкаву. Дайчи ― единственный, перед кем Суге бывает стыдно, в первую очередь именно из-за того, что не хочется втягивать его… во все это. А теперь Суга кажется сам себе воронкой черной дыры, которая засасывает в неприятности все и всех рядом ― вот, даже больницу.

Ойкава оборачивается уже у стены, чтобы проверить где Ушиджима и чего он возится, достаточно ли сил скопил, утрамбовал в концентрированный невидимый шар для нового удара. Времени катастрофически мало, чтобы заняться чем-то кроме защитных заклинаний. Суга судорожно думает, что делать, пока классический план с отвлечением кровью идет коту под хвост.

― Ты не говорил, что твой милый доктор тоже полукровка, ― быстро говорит Ойкава, когда в разваленном проеме появляется Ушиджима, одним своим видом заставляя Дайчи присоединится к числу спасающихся.

― В смысле? ― Суга даже замирает, отчего не доведенный до конца защитный знак приходится переделывать.

― Полукровка? ― недоумевает Дайчи, пятясь спиной к стене. 

Вокруг них оседает пыль. Костюм Ушиджимы, изначально бывший иссиня черным, теперь так припорошен, особенно на плечах, что кажется серым. Но вот невзарчности и незаметности это Ушиджиме точно не добавляет. Суга думает, что сам он сейчас выглядит еще хуже, весь в сплошном сером слое.

Ойкава ― у него тоже волосы сильно припорошены цементной пылью ― переводит взгляд сначала на Дайчи, потом на Сугу, как будто думает, что они несмешно пошутили.

― Погодите, вы не знали? Серьезно?

― Ойкава. Прекрати убегать. ― Ушиджима уже рядом ― настолько близко, что Суга ощущает скованность Дайчи ― полный ступор.

Защищать в такой ситуации уже двоих ― слишком для Суги. 

Удар опять приходится на щит, он слабее остальных, как будто Ушиджима бил без намерения ранить, может, даже из-за Дайчи. Но они все равно вылетают в очередной проем уже втроем. Суга чувствует руки Дайчи у себя на плечах, спиной ощущает его крепкую грудь… он что, пытался закрыть Сугу собой?

Мысли путаются, и так висевший на волоске план проваливается окончательно. А вот Ушиджима внезапно, на долю секунды, не враг, а союзник: Суга не против вытерпеть еще пару таких атак, лишь бы Дайчи не убирал руки и оставался рядом. От него буквально веет теплой защитной силой, как от хорошо заряженного амулета, и с каждой секундой это ощущение все отчетливее. Но Ушиджима явно не намерен дать Суге понежиться. Он становится напротив в паре метров ― ни одной царапины, лишь слепо прищуренный правый глаз.

― Эй, нефилим! Ты мне не враг, отойди от них, и я не трону тебя.

Когда Суга понимает, кому это адресовано, он смотрит круглыми от удивления глазами на не менее изумленного Дайчи.

― Я же говорил, ― шипит Ойкава, ― дерьмо, поверить не могу, что вы не знали.

― Да я не… ― Дайчи сглатывает, руки все еще на плечах Суги, лишь затем он поднимает глаза на Ушиджиму.

Суга чувствует решимость Дайчи ― наивную и оттого только более сильную. И здравый смысл берет верх над желанием побыть под защитой еще немного. Дайчи уже раскрывает рот, чтобы сказать Ушиджиме что-нибудь до глупости смелое, как Суга выталкивает его из-за щита, парой быстрых жестов чертит символ усиления, отчего Дайчи падает дальше, чем мог бы.

По крайней мере, так он не будет под ударом.

― Эй, Ушивака, продолжим?

― Я Ушиджима, ― поправляет тот, замахиваясь, как только Дайчи перестает быть препятствием для атаки.

Следующий удар выносит их на узкую улочку у черного хода больницы. Этот удар сильнее, щит Суги разлетается к чертям, и он падает на не успевшего отскочить Ойкаву.

― Да сколько можно, я тебе не подушка безопасности! ― стонет Ойкава.

Суга встает на четвереньки. Все тело ломит от боли, голова кружится от количества потраченной на щиты энергии, а от запаха серы уже тошнит. Пыль забивается в нос, в горло, дышать все сложнее, и Суга надрывно кашляет. Но это не мешает ему достать из кармана мел и судорожно начать чертить заклинание изгнания, отпинывая мешающие куски стены. Суга не отвлекается, даже когда больно проезжается основанием ладони по асфальту, только шикает и трясет головой, чтобы убрать с лица пыльную и влажную от пота челку.

― Какого хрена?! ― голос Ивайзуми буквально гремит над головой, на секунду отрывает Сугу от занятия. 

Ошарашенный Ивайзуми с глазами-блюдцами стоит всего в метре от проломленной стены, в руках недокуренная сигарета ― с нее вот-вот упадет длинная полоска пепла. Но Ивайзуми не один, а с Тендо, который почему-то удивленным совсем не выглядит.

― Тесен мир, ― пропевает Тендо и делает шаг в сторону, давая дорогу Ушиджиме ― ровно тогда, когда тот появляется в дыре.

Ладно, ладно. Ивайзуми же работает в больнице ― добрый ангел, все такое. И все равно у Суги много вопросов, но это может подождать. Да что угодно подождет, когда от уровня стресса Ойкавы зависит его собственная жизнь.

― Тоору. Тридцать секунд, хотя бы тридцать долбанных секунд, ― молит Суга, возвращаясь к начертанию пентаграммы.

― Я спрашиваю... ― Ивайзуми осекается, когда видит Ушиджиму.

― Добрый вечер, Ивайзуми, ― Ушиджима кивает ему и идет вперед, прямо к Ойкаве.

― Здорово, Ушиджима. Ойкава, какого хрена?! ― голос Ивайзуми снова разносится по улочке гулким рыком. Но еще Суга замечает, как он протягивает руки, зло бросает сигарету себе под ноги и выставляет ладони вперед, разводит в стороны ― наверняка ставит барьер. Очень хорошо, это избавит от лишних ушей и глаз и защитит тех, кто мог бы попытаться сунуться сюда.

― Что сразу я? ― Ойкава подхватывается на ноги и выставляет руки вперед, готовый защищаться в любой момент. ― У Суги спросил бы!

― Он-то как раз меня не удивляет, с этим хроническим суицидником и так все ясно! Вот блядство, ― ругается Ивайзуми под задорный смех Тендо и тоже встает подальше от них.

Суга снова кашляет пылью, судорожно сглатывает сухим саднящим горлом и мечтает о том, чтобы все хоть на секунду заткнулись. Отстраненно думает, что глотать пыль дважды за неделю ― это как-то слишком. 

Над головой пролетает поток горячего воздуха, но он не смотрит, кому принадлежит атака ― Ойкаве или Ушиджиме, добавляет в заклинание штрихи резкими движениями и дрожащим запястьем вытирает со лба пот.

― Что ты стоишь? Помоги! ― кричит Ойкава на Ивайзуми.

― Охренел, что ли? Это ж, блядь, демон! А уровень его видал? За открытый конфликт или вообще начало войны с адом меня по голове не погладят, знаешь ли.

Суга доводит последнюю черту, когда все тело пронзает от жара, а на горле чувствуется захват. Это Ушиджима все же настигает Ойкаву ― рука не давит на горло, но держит крепко, не вырваться, ― Суга чувствует все. Но он хотя бы заканчивает подготовку, остается заманить Ушиджиму в размелованный круг. Из подготовленных заранее заклинаний в блокноте остается лишь одно ― на звуковую и телепатическую немоту. Голос для демонов важен так же, как крылья для ангелов, Суга проверял это не раз.

― Ушивака! ― зовет он, заряжая заклинание, как в прошлый раз. ― Не надоело тебе за нами гонятся?

Ушиджима оборачивается в тот момент, когда лист срывается с пальцев Суги и летит ему в лоб.

И опять скорость реакции поражает: Ушиджима с легкостью уклоняется, Суга едва замечает движение головы. Впрочем, это не так уж плохо: можно если не покалечить, так заставить его отпустить Ойкаву. Но Суга никак не рассчитывает, что заклинание ударит в самого Ойкаву.

Он отшатывается от Ушиджимы с неслышным «дерьмо» на губах и хватается за горло.

― Я не знаю, что происходит, ― комментирует Ивайзуми, глядя как Ойкава падает на колени, пытаясь смахнуть с себя заклинание, будто наброшенную сеть, ― но так ли это все необходимо?

Суга скрипит зубами. Он знает, что Ивайзуми не имеет права вступаться за кого-либо, да и ни за что не станет. Технически Ушиджима в своем праве, с точки зрения ангела это просто разборки между демонами, в которые добровольно ввязался еще и человек. Вот угораздило же Ойкаву родиться сыном адской шишки, а Сугу ― заключить с ним контракт.

Ушиджима, уверенный в своей победе, уже нависает над Ойкавой, не обращая на экзорциста позади никакого внимания.

― Как же я этого не хотел. ― Суга закатывает рукава и срывает бинты, становясь в центре круга.

Суга боится глянуть на собственные предплечья, чтобы не увидеть, как бугрится кожа ― кровь кипит, значит, Ойкава на пределе. Руки от самых запястий до локтей все еще в неважном состоянии, и в голове от слабости взрываются фейерверки. Суга начинает читать заклинание, и кажется, что давление подскакивает до небес или падает едва ли не до нуля. В жизни Суге не было так хреново, его словно швыряет на край могилы и обратно, собственное тело ― главный предатель, повинующийся только контракту.

Зато теперь Ушиджима замирает на месте сразу же, оборачивается и смотрит на Сугу потемневшим взглядом. Единственное доступное в безвыходной ситуации заклинание, которое, к тому же, не требует начертания, полностью лишит Сугу сил. Но Ушиджиме достанется куда больше. Суга не любил его и использовал лишь один раз ― три года назад, неудивительно, что Ушиджима узнал его с первых слогов. Да и Суга никогда не забудет те три недели отходняка.

Кончики волос подлетают как от ветра, но нет ни малейшего колебания воздуха ― только истинная ярость. А еще он бледнеет вместе с Сугой. Скачки давления продолжаются, хотя кровь перестает так сильно жечь вены.

Ушиджима оказывается рядом, прямо в круге вместе с Сугой так быстро, будто телепортируется, но не дает ему закончить заклинание.

― Ты… ― Ушиджиму заметно трясет, когда он сдавливает горло теперь уже самому Суге. ― Ты изгонял меня дважды. Я предупреждал, что в третий раз тебе этого не позволю.

Суга чувствует, как его отрывают от земли, тело будто в невесомости. Время тянется медленно, как густая капля смолы, а потом, кажется, вообще останавливается, застывает янтарем, и Суга ― попавшееся в него насекомое. Лишь затем происходит удар спиной об асфальт. Привкус железа во рту усиливается, у Суги резко темнеет в глазах, тело немеет и отказывается слушаться. Когда зрение и ощущения возвращаются, Суга об этом даже жалеет: он весь ― одна сплошная болевая точка, и контракт, и Ушиджима давят и давят на него. Хочется заорать или заплакать, или и то и другое, но Суга даже этого не может.

― Назад! ― рявкает Ивайзуми, и боковым зрением Суга смутно замечает, как дергается, делает шаг, а потом замирает Дайчи.

― Я сломаю тебе руки. ― Тон Ушиджимы серьезный, опасный, и отсутствующая в нем злоба делает его еще страшнее. Ярость ушла, остались решимость и расчет. ― И вырву язык.

Суга едва слышит его слова, в висках стучит так, что все звуки глохнут, воздух не поступает в легкие, и медленно нарастающая паника ситуацию лучше не делает. Он заставляет себя поднять и уложить руки рядом с головой ― признать поражение. Ушиджиму не победить. Не сейчас. В тот самый момент, когда рука Ушиджимы разжимается, отпускает его, Суга встречается с потерянным взглядом Ойкавы.

― Не смотри ты так. ― Собственный голос звучит сдавленно и сипло, Суга едва шевелит потрескавшимися губами. ― Я верну тебя, не успеешь заскучать.

Ойкава немо мотает головой, отрицает, не верит, когда руки Ушиджимы отрывают его от земли и ставят на ноги. Суга еще никогда не видел в его глазах такого… такой смеси эмоций ― неверие, паника, страх, уязвленность. Суга читает в них: «Я боюсь, мне больно, это предательство». 

Кровь вновь превращается в кипяток, медленно, жутко, движется сгустками, как тысяча скарабеев под кожей. Сугу внутренне выкручивает, будто кто-то стискивает и меняет местами органы.

― Так, Хаджиме-кун, ― слышится приглушенный голос Тендо, ― крылья я тебе вернул. Мне пора.

Суга переворачивается на живот, когда начинает темнеть в глазах, и видит, как Тендо подходит к Ушиджиме с Ойкавой, как раскрывается перед ними иссиня-черная дыра и как в ней исчезают оба ― демон и полукровка.

― Тендо… ― сам себе шепчет Суга, ― ах ты ж сукин сын…

Если Тендо все-таки человек и открыл портал, значит, Суга сможет его закрыть до того, как все закончится. Если повезет, Ойкаву с Ушиджимой еще выбросит по эту сторону. Заклинание ― простое и заученное еще в далеком детстве ― срывается с губ Суги и ударяет почему-то в Тендо, а не в сам портал. Суга моргает, думая, что зрение его обмануло, а в следующую секунду время замирает. 

В почти накрывшей Сугу темноте окружение внезапно проясняется, становится ярче и озаряется светом ― холодным и чужим. Суга все еще чувствует грудью асфальт, но тело легче пера, его выбрасывает в этот свет как в гиперпространство, в котором нет ничего и никого. 

Кроме Тендо. 

Тело легкое и двигается без труда, как будто вовсе не принадлежит Суге, ему тепло и холодно одновременно, и отчего-то вдруг начинает болеть в груди.

Тендо несется на него со всех ног и проходит насквозь, как призрак. Суга резко оборачивается и видит перед собой ребенка, совсем мальчишку, рыжего и костлявого. Он смеется и вдруг закрывает голову руками и кричит ― переход от веселья к ужасу такой резкий, что это пугает. Суга чувствует дрожь и падает на колени, но не на свои. Все его тело ― слабое и беззащитное, руки и ноги немеют от страха, да, он знает, что это страх, и знает, что страх не его ― не Суги, и все равно приходит в еще больший ужас.

Голоса начинают звучать сразу отовсюду, накрывают Сугу сплошным потоком и давят к земле. От леденящего ужаса мурашки по коже, отчаяние такое, что хочется умереть. Суга не знает, что хуже: это или то, как его выкручивало из-за контракта. Те ощущения сейчас пульсируют в теле отголосками, но они где-то там, есть, притаились.

«Убьем его? Съедим его? Нет-нет, он полезный. Если убьем его, не сможем выбраться в мир никогда. Ха-ха-ха, мальчишка весь трясется. Люди такие слабые».

― Пошли прочь! ― вырывается у Суги, и непонятно, чей это ломающийся подростковый голос, но точно не его.

Хуже всего, что Суга внезапно понимает, что происходит, но ничего не может с этим поделать. Сознание Тендо выливается в него несмотря на сопротивление обоих: Суга старается не впустить, Тендо ― не отдавать, не делиться.

Суга видит одновременно всю чужую жизнь и подворотню за больницей, темнеющую дыру портала, где исчезли Ушиджима с Ойкавой. Картинки наслаиваются одна на другую, как пленки с отдельными изображениями ― как если бы кто-то снимал мультфильм по старинке. Пространство вокруг портала начинает схлопываться, стягиваться и уменьшаться, Тендо отшвыривает от дыры и бросает к Суге.

― Ты! ― Тендо шипит и протягивает руку. ― Прекрати это!

Пальцы у него дрожат, кожа настолько бледная, что он походит на призрака, но когда ледяная рука касается Суги, обоих опять выбрасывает в то непонятное «гиперпростраство».

«Это поможет тебе самостоятельно открывать и закрывать порталы, ― звучит знакомый голос, Суга узнает Ушиджиму, который будто стоит позади и негромко говорит ему на ухо ― слишком близко и слишком интимно. Голос Ушиджимы не вызывает ни страха, ни даже настороженности, наоборот, успокаивает. ― Ты будешь под моей защитой, но взамен поможешь мне, когда я попрошу».

Суга чувствует на своих губах улыбку и кивает. А еще чувствует пальцы в волосах, и послушно запрокидывает голову, открывая шею.

― Ну нет! ― Крик Тендо доносится будто издали, нарастает постепенно, бьет по ушам и резко затихает.

Ушиджимы рядом нет, зато вот лицо Ойкавы очень близко, загадочный взгляд притягивает, соблазняет. У него длинные волосы, нет, Суга никогда раньше не видел таких волос, они мягкие на ощупь. Ойкава непривычно, но очень приятно пахнет. И Суга… вернее, Тендо, ведет носом по нежной коже шеи, целует ложбинку между ключиц и утыкается в пышную грудь. Это точно не Ойкава Тоору.

Тендо лежит рядом на земле и задыхается, с трудом отрывает руку от Суги в тот момент, когда случается третий выброс.

― Да вы издеваетесь! ― Тендо выгибается в попытке встать, содрогается всем телом и падает обратно. Длинного худого Тендо выламывает, он похож на шарнирную куклу.

Суга чувствует его дрожь в своем теле, но сам слишком слаб, чтобы подняться или даже что-нибудь сказать. Кажется, что не просто мысли и воспоминания смешались с сознанием Тендо, но и тело. Суга за пару секунд узнает о нем столько, что голова готова взорваться от потока информации. Сколько уже известно самому Тендо? И сколько еще станет? Как это прекратить? Эти вопросы задает Суга или они принадлежат Тендо?

― Что здесь происходит? ― слышится голос Дайчи, но воспоминания Тендо сбивают, не дают сосредоточится на реальности, а тело все еще будто с космической скоростью летит сквозь время и пространство.

― Херня полная, разве не видно? ― ругается Ивайзуми. ― Эти королевы драмы развалили нам полбольницы, закатили сцену, а теперь, похоже, еще и вляпались в слияние.

― Как… ― Суга едва шевелит губами, горло будто покрыто коркой, и он закашливается, но Тендо договаривает за него:

― …это прекратить?

Суга чувствует теплую широкую ладонь на лбу и замирает. Перед глазами мелькают карты, фишки и бесконечно скачущий шарик в рулетке, но ощущения принадлежат реальности. Как и запах Дайчи ― это его рука. Запах Суга легко узнает среди всех людей, всех нефилимов.

― Слияние… ― задумчиво говорит Дайчи. ― Мне кажется, я знаю, что делать.

Если раньше Дайчи казался Суге амулетом, теперь он как огромный защитный купол, как родной дом, как обещание царства небесного.

Тендо отталкивает от себя Дайчи, и Суга знает причину: Тендо боится. Боится нефилима, боится, что тот нарушит его способности к открытию порталов… Нет, это не способности. Портал ― сущность Тендо, и хотя Суга пропустил эти чувства через себя, он пока не знает, как это объяснить. 

Даже сам Дайчи не знает о том, что может, в отличие от Тендо, которому известно очень многое. А теперь это многое знает и Суга. 

― Стой там! ― Тендо переворачивается на бок и жестом останавливает Дайчи, Суга видит его чужими глазами, собственное зрение все еще не восстановилось после нарушения контракта. Тендо переводит взгляд на Сугу: ― Дурацкие союзы с демонами, ничего умнее не мог придумать? Зачем заключать контракт, если не можешь его выполнить? Я почти ослеп!

Суга пробует приподняться на руках, повернуться на бок, но локоть подгибается и он падает на спину.

― Значит, вот как выглядит нарушение контракта с демоном, ― говорит подошедший Ивайзуми.

― Все настолько дерьмово? ― интересуется Суга слабым голосом и тут же видит себя глазами Тендо. С бледной посеревшей кожей и синими губами Суга больше походит на труп.

Ивайзуми не спешит приближаться больше, как будто все еще оценивает ситуацию, и говорит:

― Поскольку Ойкава жив и убивать его никто не собирается, это состояние пройдет. Но блин... ― Он немного нервно смеется и саркастично добавляет: ― Вляпаться в слияние в таком состоянии. Да ты везунчик.

― Может, одаришь меня… ангельской удачей?

― Тебе это не поможет. 

Суга переводит взгляд с Ивайзуми на пустое небо. Солнце уже почти село, исчезли теплые краски, а звезды так и не появились. Суга прикрывает глаза и чувствует, как Тендо сжимает его рубашку, утыкается лбом в грудь.

― Никому… ― шепчет Тендо едва слышно, ― никому не смей рассказывать.

― Как и ты. ― Все тело тяжелеет. После ощущения легкости и слабости Суге кажется, что на него уронили потолок. Или это серое небо без звезд и красок. ― Черт… я теряю сознание. Дай… Дайчи…

Тендо сейчас тоже должно быть сложно разграничить ощущения, он валится Суге на грудь, но не из-за собственной слабости, а от слабости Суги.

«Слышал, ты натравил кицуне на одного экзорциста», ― Сугу прошибает, он сам не понимает, как улавливает эти слова в потоке чужого сознания.

«Я не обязан отвечать».

Суга видит острые колени, обтянутые темными брюками, скользит взглядом выше ― это Тендо изучает гостя. И Тендо он нравится.

«Обязан, если хочешь, чтобы я сотрудничал с тобой».

«Тогда вы откроете портал?» ― в голосе гостя звучит надежда, хоть он старательно ее скрывает. На нем черный плащ, он почти сливается с темно-синей рубашкой, но Суга… Тендо замечает, как ему идет, особенно интересно выглядит на контрасте со светлыми волосами.

«Ха-ха, нет», ― это бессмысленно ― весь диалог. Можно поиздеваться и заставить его сыграть в «Двадцать одно», но будет слишком жестоко. Так что Тендо склоняет голову набок и произносит: «Если твоего любимого демона изгнали и запихали достаточно глубоко, даже мой портал его не вернет. Придется ждать. Хотя все зависит от того, насколько демон силен».

Мужчина напротив молчит. Суга знает, что человек ― если это человек ― может состариться и умереть, так и не дождавшись возвращения демона, и ему почти жаль. Нет, хватит путать свои эмоции с эмоциями Тендо.

«Не силен», ― фраза звучит как приговор.

«Упс. ― Тендо смеется, но оба ― он и Суга ― чувствуют, что визитеру не до смеха. ― Ничем не могу помочь». 

У мужчины напротив красивое лицо и холодный взгляд, блики пляшут на стеклах очков. Суга все не может вспомнить, где его видел.

На самом деле все трое знают, что Тендо может помочь, но заставить его ― дело непростое.

«Я понял», ― мужчина поднимается, его образ превращается в туман, и все, что остается Суге от этого воспоминания ― твердая уверенность, что так просто незнакомец не сдастся.

Воспоминание рассеивается, начинает опадать пеплом по краям, разрушение плавно, но быстро добирается до середины, как если бы кто-то поджег фотографию. 

Когда Суга ожидает снова увидеть улочку за больницей, готовится снова чувствовать себя полным разбитым дерьмом, почти трупом, ничего почему-то не происходит. Нет даже пустого неба над головой. Суге нужна пара секунд, чтобы понять: у него на лице лежит ладонь Дайчи, и кроме нее, теплой, шершавой и какой-то родной, он не ощущает больше ничего. 

Тендо стонет где-то рядом, но это не стон боли или протеста. Суга отчетливо слышит облегчение, и в этот же момент ему самому становится чуть проще дышать. Он снова чувствует себя собой ― только собой. Судя по ощущениям, он все еще ближе к состоянию зомби, чем живого человека, но теперь это его, только его чувства. Будто все это время самая его душа мелко дрожала, вибрировала, резонировала с чужой, была где-то не совсем здесь, не совсем в Суге, а теперь успокоилась и вернулась.

Суга выдыхает и больше не слышит Тендо. Остается только мягкое уверенное тепло Дайчи и осознание: Суга еще здесь. Его душа еще здесь, с ним.

***  
Зубы стучат так, что даже Дайчи слышит, судя по тому как он вздыхает и сует Суге чашку с горячим какао. Суга кутается в одеяло, высовывает руку из своего кокона, принимая напиток.

― Божий дар, ― вздыхает он, отпивая немного.

Температура тела упала так, что Суга не прочь проспать еще десяток часов, лишь бы не чувствовать озноб. В другом конце комнаты в кресле валяется Тендо. Выглядит он лучше, но Дайчи все равно клеит ему какой-то согревающий пластырь на спину и вручает чашку.

Тендо с Сугой переглядываются, и оба чувствуют укол ― как небольшой удар током ― в области затылка. Связь еще есть, но гораздо слабее, хотя Суга все равно судорожно вздыхает и прислушивается к себе ― душа не дрожит больше, ее огонек горит ровно. 

Одна и та же мысль приходит им одновременно, Суга уверен в этом, и оба отворачиваются, решив не обсуждать происходящее. По крайней мере, при Дайчи.

― Я не знаю, что между вами произошло, ― начинает Дайчи. ― Но я смог это остановить. И теперь у меня много вопросов, Суга.

Суга неловко смеется, сжимая чашку в ладонях.

― У меня тоже. Давай спросим Ивайзуми?

Дайчи выглядит раздраженным и уставшим ― даже больше, чем после полутора суток на одной бесконечной смене в больнице. 

Суга наконец решает осмотреться и не узнает кабинет. Точно, они же разнесли его. Все стены целы, да и обстановка другая, похожа на домашнюю: диван и кресла, большой стеллаж у стены, доверху забитый книгами ― что-то по медицине, мировая классика и, кажется, детективы. Но комната выглядит не то слишком прибранной, не то просто необжитой. Скорее всего, второе, учитывая склонность Дайчи ночевать на работе.

― Не хочешь отвечать на вопросы о себе ― не надо. Но объяснить кое-что все же придется.

Дайчи подбирает со стола какой-то журнал ― наверное, читал, пока ждал их пробуждения ― и уходит к дверям.

― Кажется, вам есть, что обсудить.

Суга не успевает его остановить и опять поражается характеру Дайчи, тому, как он все подмечает. И правда нефилим. В голове сразу всплывает сто и один случай: вот Дайчи всегда задерживается на работе, когда нужен Суге, предчувствует и ждет, вот залечивает за одну ночь раны, которые сами заживали бы минимум неделю, и еще недавняя ситуация с трещиной в ребре...

Как только дверь за ним закрывается, Суга опять смотрит на Тендо, который решает сделать вид, что внимательно изучает комнату.

― Значит, ты все же человек, ― говорит Суга, не сводя с него взгляда.

― А ты сомневался? ― Тендо садится в кресле удобнее, широко расставив ноги, и опирается локтями о колени.

― Глядя на тебя ― да.

― Ну спасибо. ― Тендо опасно щурится, на губах ― улыбка, но вид угрожающий. Суга все равно его не боится.

― Ладно. Привратник, значит, так ты это называешь. Но ты ведь даже не открываешь портал. Ты… ты сам и есть портал, ― Суга поверить не может в собственные слова, звучит безумно. Но он сам это видел, сам это чувствовал.

― О да. ― Тендо пожимает плечами. ― Кстати, я и не думал, что ошибся насчет твоего с полукровкой контракта. Надо же, он все-таки на крови, а спите вы просто так, это очень трогательно!

Суга приподнимает брови.

― Мне тоже прокомментировать каждую твою сексуальную связь? Не многовато ли для одного…

― Вот давай мы не будем об этом говорить? ― вставляет Тендо. ― А то я не против рассказать Савамуре-сенсею, что у одного экзорциста на него ст…

― Хорошо. Я понял.

Повисает тяжелая пауза, Суга пьет свой какао, Тендо же отставляет чашку.

― Я уйду, сам объяснишь своему сенсею, кто такие нефилимы. ― Тендо встает и потягивается.

Он не нарушал свой контракт с Ушиджимой, так что кроме головокружения от слияния ему не достается никаких побочных эффектов, в отличие от Суги.

― Слушай… ― начинает Суга и осекается.

Благодаря слиянию теперь ему известны внешность и имя того загадочного врага, он ведь правильно все понял. Но этого человека лично он никогда не встречал. Теперь Суга не знает, как спросить об этом Тендо. Когда у тебя есть враг, которого ты не знаешь толком, все становится сложнее. Но Суга за свою короткую жизнь изгнал столько демонов, что запомнить каждого невозможно.

― Он человек, ― говорит вдруг Тендо, ― но связал свою душу с демоном ― и это совсем не то, что у тебя. Демона ты изгнал лет восемь назад, мощное было заклинание, судя по всему. И этот демон ему очень дорог. Но не так силен, как Вакатоши-кун, просто вернуться в мир он не может, даже трех лет ему маловато.

― Чтобы выстраивать план мести восемь лет, надо иметь стальные яйца и прорву терпения, ― невесело смеется Суга, потому что расчетливые враги ― всегда занозы в заднице.

― Ага. У него они есть. О да, ― многозначительно ухмыляется Тендо, ― так что удачки.

И выходит, оставляя Сугу наедине с последствиями нарушения контракта и размышлениями, в какую выгребную яму он угодил на этот раз. Беспомощный и в то же время негодующий взгляд Ойкавы перед исчезновением в портале всплывает в памяти, бьет под дых. Суга стискивает теплую еще чашку с какао вспотевшими ладонями. Все никак не может согреться.

― Да хватит на меня так смотреть, ― ругается он себе под нос и ставит чашку на журнальный столик. Угрюмо кутается в плед и смотрит перед собой.

― Ты же полукровка, потерпишь, пока я придумаю, как тебя вернуть. ― Он говорит, как будто Ойкава может его услышать. ― Надеюсь, до этого момента я сам не сдохну из-за каких-нибудь очередных кицуне.

Суга прикрывает глаза, чувствуя, как тепло напитка постепенно захватывает тело изнутри. Любым силам требуется время, чтобы восстановиться: слишком много энергии ушло на слияние, заклинания и последствия контракта. Суга думает, что остался почти беззащитным. Сейчас он не смог бы пробежать стометровку, как не смог бы скастовать даже простое заклинание. 

За спиной чувствуется тень, растущая, давящая и опасная. Суга знает, что демоны жуткие создания, но также и знает, что с ними можно бороться простыми и понятными методами. Но людей ― и мести людей нужно бояться больше. Особенно таких, как Цукишима Кей, который готовит ее годами.

Суга хмурится и смотрит в полупустую чашку, когда дверь снова приоткрывается. Дайчи смотрит на него мрачно, руки скрещены на груди, но на лице хорошо читается беспокойство. Суга заставляет себя улыбнуться и набирает воздуха в грудь.

― Я не похудел? 

― Ты… что? ― Дайчи явно хочет спросить о чем-то своем, но осекается. Суга улыбается ему уже легче.

― Такое ощущение, что пока там корчился, потерял двадцать один грамм. Говорят, столько весит душа.

Дайчи трет лицо ладонями, подходит и садится на край дивана. Сугу тут же окатывает приятной теплой волной ― вся эта история запустила манифестацию сил нефилима, его ангельской части, и теперь у Дайчи просто удивительная аура. Суга и раньше улавливал это тепло, но сейчас оно совсем другое ― открытое, отдающее.

― Давай с самого начала. Итак, ― говорит Дайчи.

Суга знает: для него это начало не только разговора. 

 

Конец первой части.


End file.
